El Deseo de tu Pasión
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Todo en él irradiaba sexo, su mirada era perdición, sus labios prometían deseos ocultos y su cuerpo te hacía anhelar las fantasías más oscuras de tú alma. ¿Qué clase de efecto tenía este hombre? Sere despierta en un lugar desconocido y su primer pensamiento es lanzarse a los labios del ardiente hombre frente de ella. Darien estaba más que dispuesto a reclamar aquella mujer... Lem
1. Chapter Prologo

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Nota: Son varios personajes, en total cinco, así que será una serie llamada: "Serie Bestias Genéticas" Ojo: Creacion mia.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1906230615843**

 **Fecha 08—Feb—2016 14:40 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 _ **.**_

 ** _El deseo de tu calor._**

 ** _Summary_**

 _Todo en él irradiaba sexo, su mirada era perdición, sus labios prometían deseos ocultos y su cuerpo te hacía anhelar las fantasías más oscuras de tú alma. ¿Qué clase de efecto tenía este hombre?_

 _Sere despierta en un lugar desconocido y su primer pensamiento es lanzarse a los labios del ardiente hombre frente de ella._

 _Darien estaba más que dispuesto a reclamar aquella mujer como suya. Desde el momento en que olió su fragancia ya le pertenecía, tanto si le gustaba o no. Él tenía el deber de espantar los demonios que perturbaban los sueños de su hermosa presa._

 _¿Podrá Darien reclamar a Sere como suya, o lograrán interponerse entre ellos?_

.

.

 ** _Prólogo_**

Una explosión se escuchó en todo el edificio, las alarmas se habían activado alertando que un intruso había entrado sin invitación. Otra explosión, esta vez cerca de donde me encontraba. Mi instinto me llevó a saltar hasta la otra esquina de mi celda, golpeándome mi hombro en el acto. Estaba sangrando un poco en la cabeza y tenía un corte en mi labio inferior, aunque mi pierna estaba peor, me había lastimado con una biga de metal caliente debido al fuego. Rasgué mi vestido para hacer presión en la herida, la cual no paraba de sangrar.

Juro que cuando vi la abertura me olvidé de todo a mí alrededor, incluyendo el dolor. El sentimiento de libertad me recorrió todo el cuerpo, por lo que como pude me levanté cojeando hasta lograr salir de mi celda.

Corrí tanto como pude, tratando de no tropezar y caerme con las ramas de los árboles del aquel solitario lugar. La lluvia empapaba mi cara obstruyendo un poco mi visión, mis pies dolían como el infierno, pero en estos momentos nada de eso importaba, _necesitaba_ escapar de mis captores luego de estar encerrada por cinco años y medio. Cuando ocurrió la explosión sabía que ese era mi momento de escapar; no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco hacia dónde debería ir, mi único objetivo era correr hasta estar a salvo.

Sentí la presencia de alguien siguiéndome, así que volteé mi cabeza visualizando el lugar, pero no había nadie, quizás mi mente estaba jugándome una mala pasada con todo lo que había vivido en esas cuatro paredes encerrada. De repente me resbalé, cayendo en picada hacia abajo en un charco de barro, aún así me incorporé y seguí adelante, debía huir de ese lugar. Me detuve por un segundo y me respaldé en un árbol, el cual tenía una especie de cueva cubierta por algunas ramas, el escondite perfecto por el momento.

—¡Busquen a M-16! No debe estar lejos, ¡no podemos dejar que escape! —gritó uno de los guardias—. Doctor, ¿la quiere viva?

Observé entre las ramas tapándome la boca para no gritar, ahí estaba mi pesadilla, ese hombre me había destruido como ser humano, deseaba estar muerta cada vez que visitaba mi celda.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería regresar a ese horrible lugar, anhelaba ser libre.

—La quiero viva, busquen dardos tranquilizadores por si se resiste. No la dejen escapar, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí y menos con esa herida en su pierna. Ella es muy valiosa para la investigación, hasta ahora es la única que ha aguantado hasta la etapa final. —Se rió.

Como si de una película de terror se tratase, un relámpago iluminó todo el lugar, mostrando la sonrisa bizarra en su rostro. Me concentré en no perder la conciencia y tratar de no vomitar.

—Entendido, señor. ¡Ya escucharon! Divídanse en parejas y encuéntrenla —ordenó el guardia a los demás.

—¡Sí, señor! —proclamaron al unísono.

Mantenerme en silencio era lo único que podía hacer. Traté de tranquilizarme, pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir furiosamente, mi pierna pulsaba hasta las plantas de mis pies. Nada de eso importaba en este momento, quería sentir el sol en mi piel una vez más, el viento fresco de la primavera y el sonido de las aves cantando.

Mi respiración se estaba tornando agitada y ya no lograba sentir mis piernas, agradecía a Dios porque fuera de noche y no siguieran el rastro de sangre que había dejado, por más que traté de controlar la herida con la tela de mí vestido no paraba de sangrar.

Cuando las ramas fueron haladas de un momento a otro me paralicé por completo, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Un enorme hombre con garras me miraba fijamente, lo podía sentir aunque no viera su rostro en la oscuridad. Olía a sangre y todo en él irradiaba peligro.

—Ven conmigo, _muchacha_. —Su voz aterciopelada me hechizó.

Me tendió una mano, pero no podía moverme, sin embargo mi brazo cobró vida por sí sólo y alcanzó la suya.

De ahí en adelante todo fue confuso...

.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/a: El segundo libro de mi creación, el primero es "Ardiendo en celo" :D espero les haya gustado esta pequeña muestra, ladys.**

 **Un autor motivado un autor inspirado… espero sus Reviews**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Nota: Son varios personajes, en total cinco, así que será una serie llamada: "Serie Bestias Genéticas".**

 ** _Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction._**

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1906230615843**

 **Fecha 08—Feb—2016 14:40 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 ** _._**

 _ **El deseo de tu Calor.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pasado.**_

 _ **Año 2007.**_

 _Un viernes, como cualquier otro, su madre le despertó temprano para ir al colegio, como era habitual desde que recordaba. Serena la amaba, su padre no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa debido a su trabajo, así que eran ellas contra el mundo._

 _Lavó sus dientes y se vistió con el uniforme reglamentario del colegio, mientras su madre usaba su uniforme de enfermera; se veía tan linda como siempre._

— _Serena, recoge tus cosas, aquí tengo tu lonchera —manifestó desde la cocina—. Se nos hace tarde, mi cielo._

 _Ella obedeció. Recogió la mochila con sus libros y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con su cara sonriente en la entrada de la casa, quien le acarició el cabello dulcemente. Luego se marcharon en el auto._

 _La ciudad se hallaba repleta de automóviles y personas caminando apuradas, el cielo estaba algo despejado, aunque al parecer llovería más tarde. El tránsito era algo con lo que luchaban a diario, por suerte Serena nunca llegaba tarde al colegio por los atajos de su madre, ella siempre tenía solución para todo._

— _Serena, recuerda esperar al transporte dentro del colegio —aseveró—. Yo llegaré con media hora de retraso, pero le dije a tu abuelita que te cuidara._

— _Sí, mami. —Asentí alegre._

 _Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su abuela, ella era divertida y le contaba de sus amores de adolescente, aunque no podía entender algunas cosas que decía saber que había encontrado el amor de su vida la llenaba de esperanza._

 _Su madre llegó un poco más tarde de lo previsto, sin embargo, compró pizza a modo de disculpa. Se reunieron las tres en el comedor y allí permanecieron hasta la hora de partir. Ambas tenían compromisos en la mañana._

 _Desde su habitación se escuchó el ruido del motor de un carro en la entrada, luego unos pasos por la escalera, se acurrucó en su cama cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente. Una fuerte sacudida la despertó por completo, era su padre, quien cargaba una medicina especial la cual no tardó en inyectarla directamente en su brazo. El grito de dolor hizo que su madre apareciera, empujando a su padre e interponiéndose entre ellos._

— _¿Qué diablos le diste a mi hija? —bramó golpeándolo—. Maldito, ¿Qué le diste? ¡Responde!_

 _Él la abofeteó lanzándola al suelo._

— _¡Cállate! —rugió—. Ahora sabrás lo que es respetar un hombre, Ikuko._

 _Ella intentó correr hacia la salida, pero fue inútil, él la detuvo halándola del cabello y arrastrándola hasta su habitación. Serena iba detrás de ellos, se lamentaba no poder hacer nada; desde el marco de la entrada observó a su madre pedir ayuda e intentar correr lejos de su marido. Estaba asustada, quería a su madre con ella para consolarla. Permaneció entre las sombras del pasillo aferrada a su mantita, esperando que salieran del cuarto._

 _Las horas transcurrieron lentamente y aún podía escuchar ruidos y llanto. Pronto el sueño la venció por completo. Despertó poco tiempo después por el sonido de un auto, echando un vistazo por la ventana visualizó a su padre yéndose nuevamente. Así que corrió a la habitación de sus padres y lo que encontró la dejó helada, en el centro de la gran cama se hallaba su madre, desnuda y sudada, una sustancia extraña abarcaba todo su cuerpo y sangre corría por sus muslos. Estaba llorando._

 _La mente de cuatro años de Serena no lograba entender la magnitud del daño que su padre le propinó._

— _¡Mami! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —exclamó sacudiéndola, más ella no respondía—. Fue papi, ¿verdad? ¡Mami!_

 _No sabía qué hacer, su madre no reaccionaba, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del techo y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. ¿Como podía ayudarla? ¿Por qué su padre hizo esto? Corrió al baño en busca de una toalla húmeda para limpiarla, no sabía por qué sangraba tanto. Intentó moverla, pero ella era muy pesada para su pequeño cuerpo._

 _¡Su Abuelita! Ella podría ayudar a su madre, estaba segura. Por lo que se dirigió escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, buscó los números telefónicos pegados en la nevera y marcó. A la octava llamada contestaron._

— _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

— _¡Abuelita! —exclamó desesperada—. Ayúdame, mami está mal en el cuarto, no sé qué le hizo papi cuando llegó._

 _Las lágrimas bajaban sin control por sus mejillas._

— _Cálmate, nena, ya salgo para allá. Espérame junto a tu mami y no sueltes el teléfono._

 _Luego colgó._

 _Cuando regresó Ikuko seguía en la misma posición. Serena se sentó a su lado, sentía que su abuela se tardaba en llegar. Desconocía cuántos minutos habían pasado hasta que escuchó la puerta principal y los pasos apresurados de alguien._

— _¡Serena! Nena, ¿Dónde estás?_

— _¡En el cuarto! —vociferó._

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a su abuelita paralizada en la entrada, no creyendo lo que veía._

— _¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó aquí?_

— _Fue papi. Él estaba como loco, me puso algo en el brazo, le pegó a mami y la encerró con él aquí. —Sollozó—. ¡Ayúdala, abuelita!_

 _La puerta de abajo se abrió y cerró levemente, como si alguien más hubiese entrado. Serena fue la única en percibirlo._

— _Abuelita... —llamó._

— _¿Sí, nena?_

— _¿Alguien más vino contigo? —le preguntó._

— _Solo yo, amor. Bajaré a llamar a una ambulancia, ya vengo._

— _¡No! —Intentó detenerla._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Le miró con el ceño fruncido._

— _Alguien entró en la casa, escuché la puerta, estoy segura. Tengo miedo._

— _Yo no escuché nada, mi amor, debes estar un poco asustada por todo lo que pasó esta noche —dijo suavemente, parándose en la entrada de la puerta—. Espérame aquí, iré al auto por unas vendas y mi celular._

— _No vayas, por favor —suplicó la niña. Tenía un mal presentimiento—. Hay alguien aquí._

— _Te prometo que nada pasará. —Dejó un beso en su frente—. Ahora quédate junto a tu madre._

 _Ella se fue dejando la puerta entre abierta, el miedo provocaba a su cuerpo constantes sacudidas. Sabía que había alguien en la casa, lo podía sentir._

 _Cuando notó que su abuelita no regresaba, Serena bajó de la cama con tal de asomarse por la puerta y mirar por el pasillo, inútilmente, pues todo estaba a oscuras. Su corazón latió como si se háyase en una carrera al oír unos ruidos extraños provenientes del piso de abajo, más tarde en las escaleras. Por instinto se escondió debajo de la cama._

 _La puerta se abrió fuertemente haciéndole exaltar, el cuerpo de su abuelita cayó al suelo, tan solo podía ver unos zapatos negros frente a ella._

— _¿Dónde está la niña? —Bramó el desconocido—. Si no hablas, te mataré._

 _Ella la vio con cara asustada, quería gritar, pero sabía que no podía, así que cubrió su boca con ambas manos._

— _Está en una pijamada —le dijo con voz débil._

— _No lo volveré a repetir, ¿Dónde está? —le gritó mientras su puño impactaba con su mejilla. Ella guardó silencio—. Como quieras, zorra. Igual te iba a matar. —Se carcajeó._

 _Vio a su abuela ser atravesada por un cuchillo varias veces en su abdomen, sangre oscura brotó de allí, dejando a Serena muda de la impresión, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos; quería gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hizo, sabía que si la escuchaban podría tener el mismo final que su abuela._

— _Jefe, la niña no se encuentra en la casa. ¿Qué hacemos con la otra mujer? —Otro par de zapatos entró en su campo de visión._

— _Déjenla ahí, al parecer ya alguien había hecho el trabajo. —Se rió entre dientes—. Ella no durará mucho. Ahora lo que importa es buscar a la niña._

— _Entendido, jefe._

 _Ambos se marcharon, dejando la habitación en un charco de sangre y a su madre petrificada en la cama. La ambulancia llegó minutos, quizás horas, después y, al ver que nadie respondía, entraron para encontrar tal escena. La policía registró el lugar a fondo, a Serena la encontraron debajo de la cama hecha un ovillo y llorando desconsoladamente. Ikuko fue hospitalizada de emergencia luego de que entrara en coma._

 _Así transcurrieron unos cinco años, observando su madre desde el cristal de un hospital, sin saber nada de su padre y viviendo en un orfanato, donde tenía tres sesiones a la semana con una psicóloga. No hablaba, su lenguaje ahora eran las señas._

 _El doctor le hizo ademán de que era su turno, así que entró al consultorio y ocupó el gran sillón._

— _Hola, Serena. ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? —preguntó._

 _Siempre era la misma pregunta. Estaba cansada de lo mismo._

 _Serena se encogió de hombros y concentrándose en algún punto de la pared._

 _Como siempre pasaba, la psicóloga insistió, así que en un arranque respondió:_

— _Me siento bien. —Dejando a Lizzie pasmada._

— _¿Hablaste? No lo puedo creer, Serena. Estoy sorprendida por tu cambio. —Su olor era similar al de su madre._

— _Yo solo…quiero a mi mami —expresó entre sollozos._

— _Ella despertará pronto, cariño, solo tienes que darle tiempo. —Acarició su espalda—. A veces no es bueno guardarse los sentimientos, hay momentos en los que es necesario desahogarse, Serena._

— _Lo sé… —Desvió la mirada._

— _¿Por qué no vamos por una pizza? Haz hecho más progreso hoy que en cinco años. —Sonrió._

 _._

 _Luego de unos meses él volvió, y como era su padre no dudaron en concederle la custodia completa. Serena no le dirigía la palabra, estaba grabado con fuego en su mente todo lo que le había hecho a su madre._

— _Duerme un rato si quieres, Serena, nuestro destino es un poco lejos —habló sin perder de vista la carretera—. En la parte de atrás hay comida por si tienes hambre._

 _El sueño no era una opción, no confiaba en su padre como para dormir una siesta a su lado, así que optó por comer algo. Encontró tres hamburguesas y varias gaseosas, comió dos y se tomó una bebida. Luego se dispuso a observar el camino que recorrían, el cual estaba cargado de árboles, no había nada más._

 _¿Tan lejos quedaba su casa? ¿Cómo veré a mamá?, eran las preguntas que atormentaban la cabeza de Serena. Hizo lo imposible por mostrarse inexpresiva, había visto a su padre observarla varias veces por el espejo retrovisor._

 _Aprovechó la parada que hicieron para ir al baño, él se encontraba dentro de una tienda, así que sólo se subió al auto y esperó._

 _Al llegar su celular empezó a repicar._

— _Hola, jefe —contestó—. Ella está bien, sin ningún rasguño._

 _Se alejó con tal de que no escuchara. Finalmente, el sueño venció a Serena. Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando despertó, el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte. A lo lejos visualizó una casa, parecía algo vieja y abandonada, y estaba en medio de la nada._

— _Baja del auto, Serena. Conoce tu nuevo hogar —anunció sonriendo algo tétrico._

 _Al entrar todo estaba limpio, aunque viejo. Unos hombres salieron de un cuarto, eran cuatro en total y dos de ellos vestían de traje y batas blancas, le miraban con una sonrisa que provocaba miedo. Serena retrocedió un paso instintivamente. ¿Por qué estaban ellos allí? ¿Por qué su padre no decía nada?_

 _Él se puso también una bata, tenía el logotipo con el nombre Cosmos. Nos dirigió hasta donde estaban los hombres._

— _¿Papi? —Lo miró, más fue ignorada._

— _Bienvenida, conejita, a tu nuevo hogar de juegos —comentó uno de ellos. Se acuclilló hasta quedar a su altura—. Soy el doctor Roberts y tú serás mi nueva hija adoptiva._

— _¿Su nueva hija? —Observó a su padre—. Señor, yo tengo un padre._

— _Eso, querida muñequita, no es así. Tu papi te ha dado en adopción, o mejor dicho te vendió —explicó._

— _Yo no quiero ser su hija. Yo quiero a mi mami. —Sollozó._

— _Ella está dormida para siempre, Serena, no volverá a despertar._

— _¿Papi?_

 _Él se encontraba ocupado firmando unos papeles._

— _Antes de darte el dinero, ¿hiciste lo que te dijimos? —preguntó el señor Roberts._

— _Sí, señor, por eso no hay problema. —Y se fue, tomando una maleta llena de dinero y sin mirarme siquiera._

— _¡PAPI! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! —gritó tratando de correr._

 _La puerta estaba completamente cerrada. ¿Qué pasaría ahora_?

.

.

.

 **Presente.**

 **Año 2018.**

 _¡Lo odiaba!_ Odiaba con todo su ser al doctor Roberts, y aunque quisiera morderle o abofetearlo no podía, las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Desde que llegó a este lugar solo han sido pruebas tras pruebas, la sometieron a todo tipo de experimentos inimaginables para cualquier ser humano. _Deseaba_ ser libre, escapar de la prisión donde se encontraba. Desde los once años se ha visto envuelta en todo tipo de experimentos junto a otras chichas de su edad, sin embargo sólo quedaban tres de ellas.

Esta noche sería diferente, habría consecuencias después de atacar al Doctor Roberts el día anterior.

.

 **Flashback**

— _¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero ir! —Mi grito se escuchaba por todo el pasillo mientras era arrastrada por los guardias._

— _¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó el Doctor Roberts a uno de los guardias._

— _El experimento M-16 se resiste a ir a su prueba rutinaria —explicó uno de ellos._

 _Intentaba zafarme, pero era inútil._

— _Qué chica tan traviesa, no puedes escapar de esta, muñequita. —Sonrió acariciándome el rostro. Uno de los guardias aflojó su agarre, así que liberé mi brazo y lo ataqué en el rostro, recibiendo a cambio una fuerte cachetada—. ¿No te he enseñado modales, niña? Regrésenla a su cuarto, esta noche aprenderá lo que es respetar a un adulto, ya va siendo hora que le explique sexología._

 _Me lanzó un guiño que hizo que me estremeciera de terror._

 **Fin Flashback**

 **.**

No quería que la tocara de ninguna forma, tenía que huir lo más rápido posible, más era inútil sabiendo que dicha fortaleza era impenetrable. La cámara en la esquina de la habitación seguía todos sus movimientos.

Se dirigió al baño, se duchó y vistió con un sencillo vestido blanco. Ninguna de las demás chicas gozaban de este privilegio, sólo ella. El doctor Roberts tenía una extraña obsesión por ella, así que era de esperarse que sólo ella tuviese guardarropa.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y el doctor no había aparecido, eran las tres de la madrugada y permanecía sin sueño.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que hizo sacudir un poco el piso, haciéndole tambalear.

—¡Ayuda! —Grité golpeando la puerta de mi celda—. ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Una explosión se escuchó en todo el edificio, las alarmas se habían activado alertando que un intruso había entrado sin invitación. Otra explosión, esta vez cerca de donde me encontraba. Mi instinto me llevó a saltar hasta la otra esquina de mi celda, golpeándome mi hombro en el acto. Aullé de dolor, mordí mi mejilla tratando de distraerme de mi herida, el humo empezaba a entrar mientras el fuego se esparcía lentamente por todo el lugar, escuchaba pasos por todo el edificio.

Rasgué mi vestido para hacer presión en la herida, juro que cuando vi la abertura sentí que nada más importaba, ni siquiera el dolor, podía ser libre en estos momentos, por lo que como pude me levanté cojeando hasta poder salir de mi celda.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/a: ladys gracias por sus comentarios en el prologo se los agradezco muchooo… y aquí como os prometido esta el cap 1 de este fics. Besos.**

 _ **Un autor motivado un autor inspirado….**_


	3. Chapter 2

**En Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Nota: Son varios personajes, en total cinco, así que será una serie llamada: "Serie Bestias Genéticas".**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1906230615843**

 **Fecha 08—Feb—2016 14:40 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 _ **.**_

 ** _El deseo de tu calor._**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 _El dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo mientras trato con todas mi fuerzas salir de los grilletes que me tenía prisionera; entre más intentaba halarlo más se aferraba a mi carne, estaba sangrando en mis muñecas y tobillos, las gotas de sangre se deslizaban por todo mi brazo. Los gritos de agonía provocaban una sonrisa en el Doctor._

 _Cuando por fin paró de presionar el interruptor que mandaba electroshockes a mi cabeza, el sudor cubrió mi cuerpo y mis fluidos salivales se escurrían por mi boca. Él se fue acercando hasta llegar a mi lado, negó con su cabeza y sacó de su bata un pañuelo blanco con la finalidad de limpiar mi cara._

— _¿_ _No te he enseñado modales, Serena?_ _—_ _Sonrió_ _—._ _¿Entiendes por qué debes ser educada?_ _—_ _Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo con odio_ _—._ _Porque eres mía y te encontraré..._

.

Me desperté sobresaltada, el lugar donde me encontraba estaba oscuro, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna, la cual atravesaba unas ventanas con algunos vidrios rotos.

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

Intenté de levantarme, pero la herida me dolía como los mil demonios, sin pasar por alto lo débil que me sentía en esos momentos. Mi estómago gruñó, tenía hambre y sed. Un leve gruñido me puso en alerta, _¿no estoy sola?_ Había alguien más conmigo, lo podía sentir. Olfateé varias veces y me sorprendió la fragancia adictiva que percibí. _¿Vainilla?_ Esto era extraño, mi cuerpo se sentía raro. _¿Estaré enferma?_ Quizás había cogido un virus en el bosque cuando escapé, hacía calor y mi cuerpo quemaba, mi respiración se tornaba más agitada y traté de controlarme. Un ruido se escuchó detrás de mí.

—Te das la vuelta y te mato. —Se escuchó una voz ronca.

—¿Q-Quién eres? —Tartamudeé—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Que quede claro algo, las preguntas las hago yo, no tú. Así que dime, mujer, ¿qué hacías en los laboratorios? ¿Eres una maldita científica? —Podía sentir su mirada por toda mi parte trasera—. No lo pareces, te ves muy joven y escuálida como para hacerlo.

—¿Que harás conmigo? —pregunté sin hacerle caso.

Tenía miedo de salir de una pesadilla para entrar en otra, aunque nada sería peor que mi destino con el doctor Roberts.

—Aún no lo he decidido, quizás te regrese...

—¡No! —Me volteé aferrándome a su cintura—. Por favor, no. No quiero regresar, prefiero morir. —Estaba entrando en crisis, le grité como loca una y otra vez que no me devolviera, mejor que me matara en ese mismo instante—. Haré lo que sea.

—¡Cálmate, _muchacha_! —Me sacudió con fuerza—. No pienso regresarte a esos mal nacidos, así que respira profundamente.

Hice lo que me dijo, inhalé y exhalé varias veces hasta que mi respiración fue cambiando junto con el ritmo de mi corazón. Él me tenía sujeta por los hombros, y por fin pude ver su rostro. Me sonrojé, tanta belleza no debería permitirse; olía tan maravillosamente bien que mi cordura comenzaba a flaquear, el dolor de mi herida quedó en el olvido y mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse de una manera que jamás había experimentado. Desde el fondo de mi ser pronuncié una palabra, dejándonos pasmados a ambos.

—¡Mío!

—¿Qué has dicho? —Parecía sorprendido y a la vez precavido.

—¡Tú eres mío! —exclamé juntando mi cuerpo con el suyo—. Que no se te olvide.

Sin más caí inconsciente.

.

.

Al despertar mi cabeza no dolía tanto como antes. Esta vez me encontraba en una habitación pequeña, con una cómoda y dos puertas, una de ellas destinadas a ser el baño. Me levanté como pude, y al deslizarse la sábana la sostuve fuertemente contra mi pecho, sonrojada. _¡Estaba desnuda! ¿Dónde estaba mi vestido?_ Bajé, abrí la puerta del baño y comprobé si había agua caliente, me duché y agarré una bata de baño para cubrir mi desnudez.

Me senté en la cama meditando en lo que haría, no podía salir de la habitación solo usando una toalla. Corrí hacia la puerta, comprobando que estaba con llave y la ventana no se podía abrir. _¡Estaba encerrada!_ No sabía qué pasaría conmigo en estos momentos, pero de una cosa estaba segura: estaba mejor aquí que encarcelada con el doctor Roberts. De tan solo recordar se me revolvía el estómago.

Escuché unos pasos y mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa, tomé lo primero que vi, un simple bolígrafo, con tal de utilizarlo como defensa en caso de que piense hacerme daño. Los pasos dejaron de escucharse y el pomo de la puerta hizo " _clic_ ", abriéndose de par en par y dejando ver a un hombre sumamente alto, grandes bíceps y un rostro tan atractivo que sentí que empezaba a mojarme; los acontecimientos de la noche anterior empezaron a llegarme.

—Buenos días, _muchacha_ , te he traído el almuerzo —anunció dejando la bandeja en la cómoda—. También puedes dejar ese bolígrafo donde lo encontraste, dudo que me hagas mucho más que un rasguño.

Me sonrojé al sentirme descubierta, así que dejé el bolígrafo en su lugar. Su olor me estaba matando, todo en él me excitaba, tanto que mis muslos estaban mojados.

—¡Mío! —le dije.

Él se exaltó.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó.

—Que tú eres mío —aseveré.

— _Muchacha_ , será mejor que el doctor te revise, al parecer estás mal de la cabeza. —Me miró serio.

—Yo creo que no, más bien el doctor debería revisarte a ti, porque eres tú quien tiene problemas auditivos. —Sonreí con suficiencia—. Tú serás mío, y lo que hueles es mi deseo por ti —susurré respirando con dificultad.

—No sé de lo que hablas...

—Eso lo dices tú, pero tu pene dice otra; creo que es más sensato que tú. —Lo miré divertida.

Sin dejar que replicara me le aventé encima, besándolo en acto y dejándolo estático hasta que empezó a corresponder haciendo que el beso se tornara más desesperado y profundo. Le desabroché con dificultad los botones de su camisa, dejando ver un torso bien tonificado, rompí el beso para conducirlo hasta la cama, montándolo a horcajadas, me deshice del albornoz ante de que él lo hiciera, permitiéndole admirar mi cuerpo. Me sonrojé al sentirme expuesta de esta manera ante una persona, por lo general no era tan atrevida y descarada como para parecer toda una experta.

Él empezó a tocar mis senos con delicadeza, centrándose en mis pezones, haciendo que me volviera ansiosa por sentirlo del todo. Le desabroché el pantalón, pero antes de que le bajara la bragueta él cambió nuestra posición, dejándome debajo suyo.

— _Muchacha_ , tu olor me vuelve loco —me susurró al oído—. Quise hacerte mía desde el primer momento en que percibí tu fragancia. Desde entonces decidí llevarte conmigo, a pesar de mis dudas de si trabajabas para los doctores esos.

—Yo no...

—Lo sé —me interrumpió—. Ahora sé que solo eras una prisionera y un juguete para sus malditos experimentos.

Lo besé en la mejilla, seguido de su frente y terminé en sus labios. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que un gemido salió de mis labios cuando sentí su erección pulsando en mi entrada, se sentía grande y eso que aún no salía de sus bóxers. Su lengua jugó con mi pezón pasando de uno a otro, su mano se deslizó hasta llegar a mi coño húmedo, donde tocó ese manojo de nervios causante de mis gemidos, acarició mi clítoris y, sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo en mi interior para luego añadir otro más; mientras me follaba con ellos su lengua jugaba con la mía y su sabor era puro pecado.

Se escuchó el ruido de un motor afuera, lo que hizo que él se levantara cubriéndome con la sábana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Mi voz sonó algo temblorosa.

—Tranquila, es un amigo mío —explicó abriendo el armario y sacando algunas cosas—. Ponte esto, tu ropa la tiré debido a que estaba rasgada y sucia. Come algo, por favor, y después baja.

Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándome embobada con su sonrisa, algo dentro de mí decía que era toda mía…quizás el destino nos había juntado por alguna razón. Tomé el plato de la bandeja y comí todo lo que había en él, no sabía exactamente qué era esta comida, ya que en mi celda solo había ingerido comida sintética o solo pan y agua, pero esto estaba delicioso.

Me duché nuevamente y me vestí para bajar rápidamente por las escaleras y encontrarme con _él_ , hablando animadamente con un señor. Me detuve en medio de la entrada.

—Este...

—Oh, allí estas. Ven aquí —me llamó y con gusto me acerqué—. Te presento a Cody, el _sheriff_ de este pueblo y amigo mío.

—Gusto en conocerla, señorita... —Me sonrió cálidamente.

—Un gusto, señor. Soy Sere. —Sonreí y sin más me senté en las piernas de _él,_ abrazándolo por el cuello.

Los dos jadearon sorprendidos, uno asombrado pero con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y el otro negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú eres…? —le pregunté.

—Disculpa mi mala educación, mi nombre es Darien Shields. —Sonrió—. Te podrías sentar a mi lado, ¿sabes?

—¿Por que? —pregunté sin entender—. Me gusta más tu regazo.

Cody, por su parte, se estaba partiendo de la risa en su asiento, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de Darien.

—No es apropiado, Sere, tienes que comportarte como una señorita —aseveró.

—No me importa, me gusta estar aquí contigo y no soy una señorita, soy tu mujer.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

—Señorita Sere, no diga ese tipo de cosas y más si no está casada; en este pueblo, aunque vamos con el ritmo de la actualidad, algunas costumbres se mantienen —dijo Cody tratando de parecer serio.

—Darien, entonces vamos a casarnos de una vez. —Sonreí—. Tu eres mi compañero y eso lo sabes más que nada.

—Darien, amigo, ¿de dónde sacaste a esta chica? —Cody se estaba riendo—. Es tan rara que hasta pareciera una niña de cinco años que no sabe nada del mundo y sus reglas.

—Amigo, ella es la razón de por qué por el lado norte del bosque se escuchó un estruendo. Los malditos esos la tenían encerrada para sus experimentos y la encontré en un árbol asustada y herida al seguir su fragancia, ellos aun siguen sueltos. —Su voz estaba llena de furia—. Los haré pagar a todos por lo que nos hicieron.

—Darien, cálmate que asustaras a...

Los dos miraron a Sere, quien se hallaba contemplando la ventana en silencio.

—¿Sere? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Darien—. Lo siento, no quise ser...

—No te preocupes, no estoy mal por eso, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado y poder ver a mi mami… —Lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para el oído humano, pero no para el de Darien que la escuchó a la perfección.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Eh? —Salí de mi trance.

—Sere…

—¡Darien! —grité—. ¡Quiero más comida sabrosa!

Se escuchó una sonora carcajada por toda la habitación.

—Veo que esta chica tiene un buen paladar para tu don en la cocina, Darien. Ya me voy, fue grato de conocerla, señorita. —Cody se levantó de su asiento.

—Adiós, Cody, espero que nos visites pronto —dije sonriendo.

—Amigo, nos vemos después —habló nuevamente Darien tratando de levantarse—. Serena, ¿me dejarías levantarme, por favor?

—Oh, disculpa. —Me sonrojé.

Darien caminó detrás de Cody, mientras yo le seguía el paso parándome junto a él en la gran puerta de madera y despidiéndonos de Cody hasta que se montó en su camioneta y desapareció. Nos quedamos allí parados por unos instantes sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que me armé de valor y le salté encima, dejándolo descolocado.

—¡Quiero comida! —Sonreí.

—Está bien, entremos. —Él negó con la cabeza divertido.

Entramos y yo me negaba en soltarlo de la mano hasta que llegamos a la cocina, lo solté después de dedicarme una de esas sonrisas mojabragas, empezó a tomar un plato para servirme de las ollas con un gran cucharón. Me puso el plato enfrente de mí después de calentarlo en lo que conocía como un microondas, se sentó a mi lado animándome a comer.

—¿Me podrías explicar a qué te referías con que soy tu compañero? —preguntó Darien serio.

—Mi instinto me lo dice, porque cuando te veo mi corazón late, y a pesar que al principio te tuve miedo, ya no. Más bien siento una cosa extraña en mi bajo vientre que no puedo explicar bien, sé que cuando estás a mi lado no te quiero dejar ir. No quiero que me dejes, deseo tenerte siempre para mí como yo para ti —le dije sonrojándome a más no poder—. ¿Acaso no quieres que sea tu compañera?

—No he dicho tal cosa, solo que pensé que conociendo a los humanos todos buscan conocerse y formalizar una relación estable antes de dar el paso final, como el matrimonio por ejemplo —me explicó.

—Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado. Si quieres casarte nos casamos hoy mismo, no le veo el problema. —Me encogí de hombros tratando de darle una sonrisa coqueta.

—Serena, el problema no es ese. ¿No quieres encontrar a alguien mejor? ¿No quieres enamorarte y tener muchos hijos? —Trató de hacerme entrar en razón, fallando en el intento.

—Yo solo quiero sentir tu gruesa polla en mi interior y que vayamos practicando cómo hacer lindos bebés como tú. —Sonreí.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo lo….

—Quiero que solo seas tú quien me toque. No digo que no haya visto hombres, en mi celda siempre habían doctores muy jóvenes y atractivos, sin embargo, lo único que sentía por ellos era repugnancia. —Lo interrumpí.

Dicho esto me levanté lentamente de mi asiento para posarme frente de él, con mis manos le arranqué la camisa haciendo saltar algunos botones, lo miré como si fuera una rica barra de chocolate, todo en él era perfecto y duro.

Su expresión era pura perplejidad.

—Dejémonos de juegos, sé qué es lo que deseas y no te atrevas a negarlo, tu polla te desmiente, bebé. —Lo besé en la comisura de los labios.

—Eres una chica muy mala, Serena. —Negó resignado—. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las chicas malas? —Negué con la cabeza—. Probablemente este sea el primer castigo que vas a disfrutar…

Darien sonrió de medio lado, podía sentir el deseo recorrer todo mi cuerpo como una electricidad arrolladora, mis jugos estaban desbordándose por mis piernas y mis paredes vaginales se contrajeron cuando su mano se posó en mi coño por encima de la ropa. Un gemido escapó de mis labios agrandando su sonrisa, me levantó por las nalgas hasta dejarme en el mesón de la cocina, tirando todo al suelo sin importar que quedara un desastre. Mi blusa fue rasgada quedando hecha añicos y lanzada a alguna parte del suelo junto con los vaqueros, las bragas de encaje a juego con mi brassier rojo pasión.

—Te ves sexy con la ropa interior que te escogí, es una lástima que tenga que desaparecer.

Un beso suyo me descolocó por completo, me entregué a él completamente, mis caderas se mecían intentado encontrar la fricción necesaria en nuestros cuerpos. Darien se separó un poco para deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ropa, se volvió abriéndome las piernas que gustosamente le permití acceso, al sentir su lengua áspera por todo mi coño mi piel se erizó arrancándome un jadeo acompañado con su nombre. Mi clítoris estaba muy sensible, estaba a punto de llegar, mis paredes se empezaron a contraerse excesivamente, un grito de placer inundó la casa cuando un dedo se adentró en mi estrecha cavidad seguido de otro en un vaivén acompasado con sus lamidas, hasta que fue subiendo desde mi vientre haciendo un recogido hasta mis pezones para darle un poco de atención.

Sonrió en mis labios y me besó, haciendo que probara mi sabor. Su olor me estaba matando, sus dedos no dejaban de juguetear en mi entrada, cada vez que estaba por llegar al final él retiraba los dedos sonriendo malicioso, me estaba frustrando y a la vez me excitaba. Me tomó de las nalgas suavemente hasta posicionar su gruesa polla en mi entrada, me besó fogosamente haciéndome olvidar de todo a mi alrededor, hasta que sentí cómo se adentró en mi cuerpo de una sola estocada, grité de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Darien permaneció unos minutos sin moverse, masajeaba mis senos y besaba mi cuello. Salió de mí para entrar una vez más haciéndome jadear, su vaivén era alucinante, no pensé que hacer el amor fuera tan increíble y que Darien estuviera conmigo aquí era más que perfecto. Sus ojos verdes eran ahora un verde muy nublado debido a la lujuria, sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas y largas, gritando mi nombre como un poseso.

Mi cuerpo le pertenecía desde el momento en que me tocó por primera vez.

Darien cambió de posición, dejándome en cuatro para volver a penétrame todavía más profundo, su pene lo sentía besar mi útero y se sentía tan bien que estaba empezando a olvidar hasta mi nombre. Solo éramos Darien y yo. El mundo exterior ya no tenía importancia mientras él estuviera a mi lado. El mesón se sacudía un poco con cada embestida, pero no lo suficiente como para hacernos caer; los jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos eran lo único que se podía escuchar por toda la casa.

Sentí mis paredes vaginales succionar todo el pene de Darien, quien me agarró por las caderas para penetrarme con más urgencia, estaba por venir y él también estaba por llegar, cuando gritamos nuestros nombres mi coño seguía bebiendo la semilla de Darien hasta dejarlo seco. Caímos rendidos hasta que él me cargó y me llevó a una habitación muy grande y espaciosa, donde los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

.

Se encontraban atados de manos, suspendidos en el aire y con marcas en sus espaldas de latigazos, su sangre salpicada en las paredes blancas. El hombre se limpió la cara con un pañuelo y se puso sus lentes, mientras daba señales con las manos para que los liberaran finalmente.

—¿Ven? Esto es lo que les pasa a los que no están en sus horas de vigilancia cuando ocurre un ataque. Ahora mi pregunta es…

Todos estaban estáticos y nerviosos por lo que haría con ellos el doctor, los hombres que hace rato estaban colgados fueron llevados a urgencias, quedando solo uno por llevar hasta que volvieran los paramédicos internos.

El doctor se centró en el medio de los cientos de soldados que lo miraban expectantes y temiendo cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, todos sabían que él estaba loco y obsesionado por el experimento _M-16_.

—¿Dónde demonios está la conejita? —rugió alto, haciendo que algunos tragaran grueso.

—Lo sentimos, no la encontramos por todo el perímetro y algunos de nuestros mejores hombres después de la explosión estaban desmembrados en varios puntos de vigilancia —explicó el soldado mayor.

—No me interesan tus explicaciones baratas, encuentren al experimento _M-16,_ ella es muy valiosa para la investigación —gritó disparando al hombre que quedaba por llevarse a urgencias—. Encuéntrenla, busquen información en los pueblos cercanos, chantajeen, maten, den recompensas, busquen debajo de las piedras, hagan lo que sea necesario pero la quiero devuelta a mi lado, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, señor! —gritaron los soldados al unísono.

El silencio embargaba el lugar, el sonido del aire acondicionado y algunos gritos era lo único que se podía escuchar. Nadie se atrevió a moverse de su lugar hasta que le dieran la orden, no querían morir a manos de alguien tan bizarro como el doctor, él no tenía sentimientos y mucho menos piedad hacia una persona que no fuera su preciado experimento, el cual conocían por los rumores en las instalaciones del recinto.

—Arrójenlo a los sujetos del ala X —dijo sin importancia—. El que no quiera ser comida mejor que se pongan a trabajar y la encuentren, gusanos. Ahora salgan de mi vista si no quiere morir alguien más.

.

Me desperté y mi alrededor seguía claro, lo que significaba que no llevábamos mucho tiempo durmiendo o al menos yo no, ya que Darien seguía abrazándome posesivamente con su respiración acompasada. Sentándome en la cama lo observé detenidamente, sus piernas bien torneadas y ese hermoso culo que toqueteé hace unas horas atrás, me dolían ciertas partes y al recordar todo me sonrojé.

—¿Quieres que te folle?

La voz ronca de Darien me hizo mojar en tan solo un instante.

—¿No estabas dormido? —pregunté sorprendida.

Me apretó más contra su pecho haciendo que volviera a recostarme en la cama.

—Llevo despierto mucho antes de que te levantaras, _muchacha_. —Sonrió de lado—. Si seguías comiéndome con la mirada no tendría más opción que follarte larga y duramente hasta que perdieras la conciencia.

—¿De verdad? —Me emocioné con tan solo esas palabras—. ¿Probamos ahora mi resistencia a tus folladas?

—No juegues con fuego, Serena, si no quieres quemarte —gruñó.

—Tal vez yo deseé quemarme con tu ardiente fuego —ronroneé tocando su polla erecta, provocando que gruñera nuevamente.

—Serena —advirtió.

—¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo —alegué pícara.

Me ubiqué entre sus piernas antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, él alzó una ceja y se sorprendió cuando tomé su polla entre mi mano, dándole un ligero apretón. En los libros que me obligaba a leer el doctor Roberts salía que a los hombres les gustaba una buena mamada. Su polla era enorme, incluso más ahora porque estaba lleno de sangre, sus bolas se palpaban duras, deseosas por liberar su esencia. Era caliente, su polla latía furiosamente entre mi mano, como reclamando que hiciera algo.

Darien me tomó del cabello instándome a acercarme a su polla.

—Chúpala… Chúpala duro.

Mi mano se movió por instinto de arriba hacia abajo sobre su polla, lentamente, haciendo la tortura más larga y deliciosa. Un líquido transparente brotó de la punta, me relamí mis labios y lo probé, saboreando su sabor. Era salado y picante, todo en él era pecado puro.

Su aroma me estaba embriagando, cuando me agarró el cabello para aumentar mi velocidad me detuve y sonreí mirándolo maliciosa, lo chupé con movimientos deliberadamente lentos de mi lengua y usando los dientes un poco por su glande, él gimió mi nombre lo cual fue música para mis oídos. Envolví mis labios en la cabeza de su polla y bombeé adentro y afuera. Estaba tan grande, tan hinchado en mi boca, lo saboreé con mi lengua hasta sacarlo y concentrarme con mi lengua en su pequeño orificio, mientras lo estimulaba con mi mano y con la otra mano tocaba sus bolas.

—¡Oh Dios! Serena, me estás volviendo loco —jadeó—. Estoy cerca…. Quiero que te lo tragues todo…

Eso era lo que mas deseaba, que se corriera, quería sentir su liberación y saborearla. Los movimientos de mi mano se hicieron más rápidos, continué chupando fuertemente su cabeza, Darien gruñó estirándose en la cama hacia atrás, aprensando en sus puños las sábanas mientras su semilla era vaciada en mi boca.

Nos miramos unos segundos y él me tomó en sus brazos para volver acostarnos en la cama, todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y deseaba descansar un poco. Sabiendo que la noche prometía más que _"dormir",_ me acurruqué en sus brazos sonriendo.

—Duerme, _muchacha_ … me quedaré hasta que te duermas —susurró.

—¿Te irás? —pregunté con temor alzando mi cabeza.

—Solo iré hacer unas compras para la cena. —Se rio dándome un beso en la punta de mi nariz, con su mano me pellizcó una nalga—. Descansa. Después de la cena no te salvas de una buena follada por quemarte con mi cuerpo.

Me reí entre dientes.

.

 _Continuará…_

 _ **Solo diré que estoy muy agradecida con sus comentarios en este fandom de Sailor moon yo los leo aunque ustedes no lo crean… espero que sigan animándome con sus Reviews a medida que subo cap Ladys. Saludos y besos desde Venezuela.**_

 _ **Mi grupo en Facebook: Angelesoscuros13 Adp y Fics**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por el Código: 1906230615843**

 **Fecha 30—Agos—2016 14:40 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 _ **.**_

 _ **El deseo de tu calor.**_

 _ **Capitulo dedicado a Jennifer Bracho espero que te guste y como lo prometí aquí esta :D**_

 **Capítulo 3.**

Despierto y noto que todavía es temprano. Darien debe de estar corriendo, pues su lado de la cama se siente frío. Decido levantarme, me instalo mis pantuflas para entrar al baño y asearme un poco antes de bajar a tomar el desayuno. Después de recogerme el cabello en una coleta, me coloco la misma ropa de siempre; si fuera por mí usaría siempre una camisa de Darien, pero a él no parece gustarle esa idea, cada vez que me ve se tensa de una manera muy graciosa y trata de alejarse de mí.

El sabroso olor a pan tostado y tocino llega hasta mi habitación, borrando todo pensamiento y dando paso al hambre feroz que llevo. Desciendo las escaleras rápidamente y me encuentro a Darien, de espaldas, sirviendo el desayuno; me le acerco sigilosamente por detrás, llevo una de mis manos hasta su bien formado culo y le doy un suave apretón. Escucho un ligero gruñido y sonrío con picardía.

—Buenos días, Darien —le saludo—. Tengo mucha hambre…

—Serena… —Su voz tiembla mientras trata de darse la vuelta—, no es un buen momento para que te tome, por más que lo desee. Primero comerás tu desayuno y luego iremos de compras.

—¿De compras? —inquirí confundida—. ¿Por qué?

—No puedo dejar que andes por el pueblo llevando la misma ropa todo el año, _Muchacha_ —aseveró.

—A mí me bastaría con solo llevar una camisa tuya.

—¡Serena! Por Dios, _Muchacha_ , juro que algún día tus palabras me harán perder la poca cordura que tengo. —Cerró sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño—. Cómete el desayuno, necesitas energía para estar todo el día en la calle.

—Bueno.

Hice un mohín.

—No pongas esa cara, niña berrinchuda.

—¡Yo no hago berrinches! —protesté enseguida.

Darien se carcajeó, una risa sincera y fresca que puso a mi corazón latir muy fuerte. Decidí concentrarme en mi plato, no quería que me viera sonrojar.

Al terminar me quedé embobada mirándolo fregar, esos musculosos brazos y esos vaqueros ajustados daban mucho a la imaginación; solo pensar todo lo que guardan hacía que mis nuevas bragas se inundaran.

.  
 **  
** **DPOV**

Intento no pensar en Serena gimiendo por cada bocado que prueba, haciendo que mi parte baja empiece a despertar. Sé que lo hace sin intención, y esa inocencia es lo que me tienta a corromperla y perderme en ella. La escucho apartar su plato a un lado; me mantengo en mi posición, terminando de fregar los platos, para distraerme de pensar en lo ocurrido esta mañana. ¡Serena planea matarme! Esta chica dice las cosas sin pensar que podría atacarla en medio de la calle. Solo de recordar lo que pasó en la boutique me provoca follármela en la mesa.

.

— _¿Por qué tengo que usar bragas? —preguntó Serena confusa—. Prefiero andar ligera bajo los pantalones, así sería más fácil que tú..._

— _¡Serena! —La miré atónito, rogando que nadie la hubiera escuchado—. Me vas a matar, Muchacha, si sigues diciendo ese tipo de cosas._

— _Pero, yo no quiero usar bragas..._

— _Usarás y punto. —La miré de manera severa. Ella solo asintió bufando._

— _¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor? —preguntó la dependienta._

— _Busco ropa interior fina y elegante para esta señorita —expliqué._

— _¿Seda, algodón o encaje?_

— _¿Tiene algo de encaje y seda? —Miré a Serena de reojo, ella se encontraba examinando un juego color rojo de lo más excitante, mi mente voló con ella usando dicho atuendo en mí cama mientras se la arrancaba de su bello cuerpo._

 _Tosí un poco tratando de desviar mis pensamientos a otro lado._

— _Quiero llevarme ese que ella tiene en sus manos._

— _Darien, este me gusta mucho, pero sigo insistiendo que es mejor al natural..._

— _Serena, si dejas de decirme eso prometo comprarte un helado, ¿de acuerdo? —La miré suplicante._

— _Está bien. —Sonrió mientras me tomaba del brazo efusivamente._

 _¡Diablos! Esta chica sería mi perdición. Mi polla estaba tan dura que podría fácilmente hacer un hoyo en la pared. Tendré que recordar que ella puede convertir un simple día de compras en una tortura sexual sin siquiera proponérselo._

 _¡Qué Dios me ayude!  
_  
 **.**

Estaba terminando de fregar los platos cuando siento un apretón sobre mi polla, gruño audiblemente. Serena está en cuclillas tocándome bajo la tela del vaquero. Baja el zíper y mi verga salta directo a su mano. Ella lo acaricia y toca tanto como puede.

—Serena...

—Nunca había hecho esto, solo he leído un poco... —Me interrumpió—. Así que dime si lo hago mal.

—No debemos...

Mierda.

Su lengua giró entorno a mi polla, acabando con lo poco racional de mi mente. Todo pareció dejar de existir. Su mano izquierda agarró una de mis bolas, apretándola suavemente mientras que con la derecha trabajaba en mi polla. Me estaba volviendo loco. La tomé del cabello haciendo que tomara toda mi verga en su cálida boca, mordió un poco sin hacerme daño y un gruñido junto a un jadeo salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta, lo que hizo que sus movimientos se hicieran más rápidos que antes.

—Dios, nena, me vas a matar. No espero un minuto más hasta poder enterrarme en ti.

El olor de su excitación me estaba volviendo loco. Serena estaba muy mojada, lo podía sentir. La tomé de la cabeza con firmeza cuando sentí mi orgasmo formarse y me vacié en su boca, sosteniéndola hasta que se tragara toda mi semilla.

Era lo más excitante que había visto, ella sentada en el suelo de la cocina con sus bragas mojadas y mi erección, a pesar de haber acabado, igual de dura que antes.

—Darien —susurró—, quiero que me folles duro...

.

 _ **En algún lugar del condado de Vermont.**_

—Señor, ¿está seguro que no preferiría quedarse en el hotel que en esta casa? —sugirió el chofer mirando todo el ambiente que rodeaba la casa.

—Estaré bien, cuando termine mis asuntos aquí te llamaré —contesté secamente—. Ahora déjame solo.

Ciertamente la casa necesitaba algunas reparaciones, pero era lo de menos en estos momentos, tenía órdenes qué seguir. El pueblo era pequeño, nada comparado con la gran ciudad; solo tenía unos minutos de haber llegado y no había visto una sola mujer hermosa que se resistiese a mis encantos.

—Me divertiré en este pueblo. —Sonreí—. Luego investigaré, o mejor, haré ambas al mismo tiempo.

.

 **SPOV**

No podía creer lo que encerrada en ese lugar me estaba perdiendo. El pueblo era hermoso, las personas hablaban entre sí y, lo más curioso era que, estando a una distancia prudente, podía escuchar sus conversaciones. No le había comentado nada a Darien para no preocuparlo, también había notado que mis senos habían crecido y pesaban más de lo normal, sin obviar que mi olfato estaba más agudo de lo habitual, incluso algunos olores me molestaban.

Darien se hallaba dormido a mi lado, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura de forma protectora. Poco a poco mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar...

.

— _Serena, cariño, recuerda siempre agradecer por los alimentos_ _—dijo una voz muy familiar—. Ser agradecida te llevará lejos. Tú eres una niña muy buena, y eso me hace feliz._

 _ **.**_

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente. _¿Quién era esa mujer?_ Siento que la conocía de algún lugar. Mis recuerdos van y viene a su antojo, casi siempre son cosas sin sentido; sin embargo, hay otras que me dejan desconcertada, la mayoría de cuando era pequeña.

—¿Ocurre algo, _Muchacha_? —Miré a Darien con preocupación—. Ni se te ocurra mentirme. ¿Qué te atormenta?

Estaba debatiéndome internamente si decirle la verdad o mentirle, respiré profundamente y opté por la primera opción, él se estaba portando de lo más bueno conmigo y lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Se supone que a quien amas no puedes mentirle, _¿verdad?_

—Lo que sucede es que —Me moví para que nuestras miradas se encontraran—, acabo de tener un breve recuerdo de pequeña, jamás había sucedido, siempre eran pesadillas sin sentido desde que tengo memoria. ¿Qué debo hacer?

No me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que Darien limpió mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

¿Por qué no pude vivir una vida normal? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar? Mi mente va y viene, llega hasta un punto que cuando recuerdo algo quizás en unos días lo olvide. ¿Por qué me pasó esto? ¿Tendré algún problema en la cabeza?

—Solo déjalo ir, deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo y permítele recordar lo que estés olvidando. —Acarició mi cabello para luego besar mi frente—. Es mejor que no le exijas tanto a tu cerebro, deja que las cosas caigan por su propio peso.

—Gracias, Darien.

Solo eso podía decirle, era más que mi agradecimiento, él tenía mi corazón en sus manos.

.

 **POV Roberts.**

¿Por qué sigo enviando incompetentes? Si uno quiere un trabajo bien hecho, tiene que hacerlo uno mismo. Este era el sexto hombre que torturaba por haber fallado en su misión de recuperar a mi conejita asustadiza, necesitaba volver a verla, ver esos ojos desafiantes pero llenos de temor. Soy un científico amante de la genética entre cruces, y mi hermosa conejita es la mejor de todas, ella volverá a mis manos pronto, lo podía sentir.

—Señor, hemos localizado a _M-16_ en el pueblo más cercano, esperamos sus órdenes. —Entró un guardia mientras limpiaba mi cuchillo.

Me retiré mi bata sucia de sangre y la arrojé a la basura, tomé otra, volteándome para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Sabes, dejemos que permanezca unos días más en su mundo de fantasía, será muy divertido ver cómo luego se derrumba. Manténgala vigilada y mézclense entre los pueblerinos, no queremos que ella lo note —ordené. No pude contener una carcajada al imaginarme la cara de mi conejita cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad—. Llama a alguien para que recoja todo esto.

—Entendido, señor. Me retiro. —Se marchó dejándome solo.

.

 **SPOV**

 _Las llamas arrasaban con todo a su paso. Los gritos desesperados de auxilio de las víctimas, tratando de escapar de las abrazadoras llamas, se grabaron en mi mente. Las puertas se hallaban selladas por pedazos de la estructura del edificio, haciendo difícil salir o entrar sin arriesgarse a morir en el intento. El viento soplaba con gran fuerza._

 _Pedí fervientemente despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. ¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? ¿Cómo empezaría el incendio?_

 _Notaba que muchos llevaban batas blancas… ¿eran doctores?_

— _Qué bello paisaje, conejita._

 _El miedo atravesó mi cuerpo al reconocer esa voz. Giré lentamente mi cabeza hasta encontrarme con la expresión sonriente del doctor Roberts. Él se fue acercando hasta donde me encontraba, mi mente gritaba que huyera de ese lugar, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía. El doctor Roberts estiró su mano para acariciar mi cabello y soltar una macabra carcajada que me heló la sangre._

— _Mi querida conejita, estás empezando a madurar. Ese cuerpo de chiquilla de doce años está cambiando y, con él, todo tu potencial. —Acercó su rostro hasta el mío y me observó fijamente a los ojos._

— _No entiendo._

— _¿Qué no entiendes? —Sonrió de lado—. Ay, mi pequeña conejita, si todo este bello espectáculo lo has hecho tú, ¿no es grandioso?_

 _Mi rostro debía haber perdido color. ¿Yo hice esto? No puede ser. ¿Cómo habría yo de provocar un incendio? Tenía que ser una mentira más de él._

— _¿Yo?_

— _No pensé que despertaras en sala de cirugía y, mucho menos, que te desesperarías a tal punto que, cuando todo el mundo se dio cuenta, el fuego ya se había esparcido como pólvora por todo el lugar. De paso mataste a los que estaban contigo en el quirófano. —Su risa era desquiciada, como si estuviera fuera de sí—. Bueno, conejita, es hora de dormir._

— _¿Cómo…? —Sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello y todo se fue desvaneciendo a mí alrededor._

 _._

El sudor perlaba mi frente. Busqué desesperadamente a Darien, pero su lado de la cama se hallaba vacío. Mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido. _¿Qué fue aquello? ¿Un sueño, o un recuerdo?_ No podía entenderlo con claridad. Solo sabía que estaba asustada, tanta gente muriendo por el fuego, los gritos, la angustia, la desesperación y el llanto me hacían estremecer de agonía. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas sin cesar. _¿Yo maté a todas esas personas? ¡Imposible!_ Prefiero pensar que es solo un sueño, causado por todos los años que pasé encerrada en ese lugar, un lugar olvidado por la mano de Dios. El laboratorio era el infierno personificado para las personas que estábamos como sujetos de pruebas.

Solo deseaba vivir con Darien y tener una vida normal, sin preocuparme que alguien pueda hacernos daño. Quiero quedarme a vivir en el pueblo, con la gente tan amable que me rodea y la señora que me regaló panecillos hace unos días en la plaza. Quiero un cachorro que llamaré _Coco_. Quiero conocer la playa, ver un campo repleto de flores y despertarme con un beso de Darien como todos los días.

 _¿Es mucho pedir?_

Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pasaría si el doctor Roberts se entera de Darien. No creo que pueda soportar verlo torturado o…muerto. Mi corazón no aguantaría tanto dolor.

 _¡Tú desaparecerás para que yo pueda existir!_

Me exalté en la cama, mirando a todos los lados posible, hasta incluso debajo de la cama.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! —exigí.

Nada.

Todo estaba en silencio, lo cual me hizo inquietarme. Quizás solo haya sido mi imaginación, de tantas preocupaciones que tengo mi mente está jugando con mi cordura.

Visualicé que en la mesilla de noche había una nota. La tomé.

" _ **Buenas tardes, Sere.**_

 _ **Iré al pueblo, tengo que terminar la cerca de la señora Polgerts. Te compraré tus pasteles preferidos. Nos vemos en la cena, amada mía.**_

 _ **Darien."**_

Sonreí mientras besaba la nota. Me acomodé mejor en la cama hasta que poco a poco fui quedándome dormida, pensando en Darien y nuestro futuro juntos.

.

 **DPOV.**

El sol de la mañana era increíble, sentirlo sobre mi piel era la mejor sensación. Sé que algo le preocupaba a Sere, ella piensa que no lo noto, pero no quiero presionarla, sino hasta que se sienta preparada.

Martillé con fuerza hasta que la madera quedó estable, al menos ya era la última, solo restaba pintarla de blanco y listo, podré volver con Sere antes de la cena.

—Querido Darien, gracias por ayudar a este pobre vieja. —La señora Polgerts me tendió una bandeja con un panecillo y una limonada—. En la cocina tengo varios trozos para que le lleves a Serena.

—No se preocupe, señora, solo resta pintar. Sere le agradecerá sus panecillos, ella cree que los compro en la tienda, todo porque no me deja explicarle. —Me río entre dientes—. Pero creo que ahora lo sabrá cuando los lleve a casa.

—Dile que venga cuando quiera y le enseño a hacerlos.

—Se lo diré. Gracias por recibirla tan abiertamente.

—Es una jovencita encantadora, y como nunca he tenido nietos ella me alegra las pocas veces que hemos hablado. —Se rio—. Deberías traérmela el sábado, mientras estés con Cody recorriendo el perímetro en busca de animales salvajes.

—Es una buena idea, le diré cuando llegue.

Los dos nos miramos y echamos a reír, desde que llegué al pueblo ella me trató con cariño y me considera como un hijo, aun conociendo lo que soy. Realmente la aprecio. Ella sabe que Cody y yo vamos hacer más que un simple recorrido de perímetro, es más bien ir a la instalación destruida de Cosmos.

—Solo te diré algo, Darien, ten mucho cuidado, y recuerda que Serena te estará esperando.

—Lo sé. Regresaré por ella, lo prometo.

.

 **En algún lugar de New York.**

La ciudad siempre ha sido ruidosa, muy diferente a como estaba acostumbrado a vivir; aunque no me quejo de mi nueva vida, ya que me ha recompensado con tesoros irremplazables. Doy un largo suspiro mientras me siento en mi sillón a redactar un documento de la próxima fábrica que estoy por adquirir. Últimamente estoy lleno de trabajo, más con el nuevo auto que revolucionará el futuro; al menos mi inteligencia la utilizo para crear cosas que ayuden a la calidad de vida.

Espero que ese revoltoso haga su trabajo y no se entretenga en las faldas de una chica, aunque, conociéndolo bien, es posible que ya se encuentre en la cama con alguna.

Suspiro pesadamente.

La puerta de la oficina se abre de golpe, y deja entrar a una hermosa chica, rubia de ojos azules que hace que mi polla se ponga dura de solo mirarla.

— _Muchacha,_ ¿qué te he dicho de estar caminando de un lado a otro? —La miro serio, ella sonríe.

Se acerca lentamente hasta el escritorio, lo rodea hasta sentarse en mi regazo como una niña pequeña; sus ojos muestran deseo. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy introduciendo mi lengua en su deliciosa boca, al cabo de unos minutos ella cortó el beso, sacándome la lengua con ese gesto tan infantil.

—Estoy embarazada, no inválida. Además, me aburro sola en la casa sin tener nada qué hacer más que mirar la TV todo el santo día. —Se quejó haciendo puchero.

—El doctor dijo que tenías que guardar reposo por el bien del bebé, recuerda que puede llegar en cualquier momento, este embarazo no es igual al de un humano —comenté.

—Tal vez si Rubeus me hubiera llamado, como prometió que haría, no estaría tan aburrida —dijo enojada.

—Sabes, por más que sea mi hermano no puedo evitar ponerme celoso. De todas formas, ¿para qué quieres que te llame? —Traté de controlarme, la verdad es que a nadie le gustaría saber que su esposa desea hablar más con tu hermano que contigo mismo.

—Porque él me dijo que estaría en una tienda de dulces, y me diría qué había para enviarme. Realmente no aguanto más para probarlos —dijo sonriendo.

Casi me caigo de la silla al escuchar esa declaración. ¿Todo por unos dulces? ¿No puede dejar de comer de dulces? Este bebé solo piensa en chucherías.

—El doctor dijo que lo dulce se te tendría que controlar, tienes que comer más frutas, cielo...

—Dile tu eso a tu hijo, quien es el responsable de que desee tantos dulces. —Hizo un puchero gracioso que me hizo reír.

Mataré a Rubeus, parece que no puede dejar de complacerla en sus pequeños caprichos.

—Te amo, pero eso no quiere decir que te permitiré comer dulces —le dije—. Ahora vayamos a casa, quiero hacerte el amor como se debe.

Ella se levantó riendo. Aseguramos la oficina y despaché a la secretaria a su casa, hoy quería pasar el día con mi bella esposa, y eso implicaba comida, cama y una dosis extrema de besos por todo su glorioso cuerpo.

.

 **En algún lugar de Vermont.**

Encendí el cigarrillo que cargaba en el bolsillo de la camisa y acomodé la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, la sábana se encargaba de cubrir mis partes nobles. Miré a un lado, donde la chica estaba recogiendo su ropa, antes de marcharse me guiñó un ojo. ¿Qué puedo hacer si las mujeres me desean? Complacerlas.

Le di una calada al cigarrillo para luego apagarlo y botarlo. No era amante a fumar, a menos que sea para aplacar el estrés, como el de no poder encontrar lo que estoy buscando.

 _Bueno, ya terminó la diversión, es hora de trabajar._

Me levanto a tomar una ducha y vestirme antes de salir de la posada, debía indagar un poco, y lo haría hablando con la gente de este condado. Algunas cosas no están marchando bien, especialmente la misteriosa explosión de los que algunos hablan en susurros. Lo más extraño de todo es que no ha salido en las noticias ni en los periódicos locales, lo cual no es posible a menos que tengas influencia en los altos mandos del país.

—Disculpe, joven ¿está de visita por aquí? —Me giré, encontrándome con una señora de mediana edad.

—Buenas tardes, señora. Estoy buscando a un familiar, más o menos de mi estatura y complexión —le dije mirándola atentamente.

—Oh. ¿Cómo se llama su pariente?

—Ese es el problema, no lo sé. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y mis recuerdos están confusos. —Mentí un poco—. Sé que debería estar aquí y, sin embargo, no he tenido suerte.

—Debería visitar al _Sheriff_ , él podría ayudarlo. Si no da con su familiar puede venir a buscarme. —Sonrió—. Vivo a unas cuadras de aquí, solo pregunte por la Señora Polgerts.

Su expresión me decía que ella sabía más de lo que decía, pero se marchó antes de que pudiera preguntarle. Esperaba no tener que llegar al extremo de pedirle ayuda a una anciana.

 _¡A buscar pistas!_

 _._

 **DPOV.**

El agua del río estaba fresca, Serena seguía durmiendo plácidamente, podía escuchar su respiración pausada y relajada, y tampoco había nadie cerca del perímetro de mi propiedad.

Saltar de árbol en árbol con tanta velocidad, trepar por pinos y mirar el paisaje mientras el viento fresco atraviesa todo mi cuerpo, es la mejor sensación. Ojalá Serena pudiera hacer las mismas cosas que yo, le enseñaría todo lo que sé, podría mostrarle el mundo desde mi punto de vista. Estoy seguro de que sería grandioso.

Mis sentidos se agudizan y escucho unos pasos.

 _Mierda_.

 _¿Quiénes serán?_ Nadie transita por esta zona en años y dudo que sea para una excursión.

Escucho lo que están hablando a pesar de la distancia. Son dos hombres y van armados. _¡Oh no!_ Las armas no son más que problemas para el pueblo.

— _Si caminamos un poco más daremos con_ M-16 _, la vi caminando con un hombre alto hace un día —dijo uno de los sujetos._

— _Sabes que tenemos que capturarla cuando esté sola lo antes posible, no quiero ser uno más de los juguetes que descuartiza el doctor. ¿No sabes lo que le hizo a Tony? —Habló con voz temerosa el otro—. Prácticamente todo su cuerpo fue desmembrado, incluso algunos de los que les tocó limpiar el lugar se desmayaron._

— _En ese caso, si no queremos que eso nos ocurra será mejor buscar el sujeto de prueba, el doctor Roberts tiene un tendencia algo sádica y bizarra por ese experimento. Estoy seguro que por momentos pierde la cabeza. Será mejor que la matemos y que el doctor vuelva…_

No seguí escuchando, mi mano se estrelló en su cara, lanzándolo directo contra un árbol, partiéndole el cráneo al instante. El otro disparó hacia mí, no obstante, las balas rebotaron en mi cuerpo. Me le acerqué con rapidez y le rasgué la garganta. _¡Científicos detestables!_ Solo piensan en experimentar con humanos todo el tiempo, los odiaba. Animales como ellos no merecían vivir. _¿Cuántos habrán sufrido a manos de la codiciosa ciencia?_

Esperaba no encontrarme con más de ellos.

 _¿Quién será M-16?_ Pensé en todo lo que hablaron.

 _La vieron con un hombre hace un día…_

 _¡Diablos!_ Ayer Serena y yo estábamos caminando buscando verduras para la cena. _¿Es a ella a quien quieren? ¿Ella es el sujeto M-16?_ Eso explicaría el estado deplorable en que la encontré y su miedo hacia los doctores cuando traté de que una la revisara.

De mí salió un rugido de furia que invadió todo el bosque, asustando a las aves y los animales que allí había.

 _¡Sobre mi cadáver tendrán a Serena!_

 _¡Ella es MÍA!_

 _._

 **Continuará...**

 **N/A: Espero les halla gustado, disculpen la tardanza :D Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios chic s feliz noche ¿Raviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Nota: Son varios personajes, en total cinco, así que será una serie llamada: "Serie Bestias Genéticas".**

 _Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction._

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 1906230615843**

 **Fecha 08—Feb—2016 14:40 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 _ **.**_

 _ **El deseo de tu calor.**_

 **Capítulo 4.**

Qué frustración saber que ninguno de esos inútiles puede vigilar a mi conejita sin llamar la atención de los estúpidos aldeanos. Nadie podía saber lo era.

Ella es _mía_ y ningún hombre se quedará con ella, yo soy el único que tiene derecho sobre ella, derecho a besarla y follarla como me plazca. Mi conejita asustadiza es perfecta en todos los sentidos, una creación divina mejorada de la humanidad, ella tendrá a los humanos a sus pies, ella debe matar a los débiles.

Tomé el sobre que descansaba en el escritorio y lo abrí, el informante por fin me había pasado fotos de ella. Estaba irritado, solo le estaban lavando el cerebro con esas tonterías del amor, libertad y amistad. En un mundo como este solo la determinación y la sangre fría nos hace fuertes; matar a los que estorban y reunir a los que te pueden servir en un futuro como aliados. La ciencia es un hermoso don que se nos fue otorgado para ir más allá de la mano de Dios.

 _¿Qué mierda es todo esto? ¿Quién es este hombre?_ En varias de las fotos sale con él, abrazada y riendo, tan solo hay una fotografía de ella sola, con un vestido color rosa.

Ella no debía estar con otro hombre, ella me pertenecía. Mataré a ese hombre de la forma más dolorosamente posible.

Cerré mis puños, arrugando las fotos en el proceso. Con la navaja marqué una X en la cara del sujeto y la foto donde mi hermosa conejita está sola la guardé en la gaveta del escritorio. Suspiré de frustración. Solo un poco más y ella estará en mis brazos.

Giré y observé al hombre encadenado a la pared, desnudo. El muy idiota se atrevió a enviar información confidencial al FBI de mi investigación, al menos era información vieja, de más de dos años, aunque igual tiene que morir.

—Empecemos tu castigo de muerte, joven Mario. Hoy escribiremos en ese abdomen tuyo _no debo compartir información._ —Sonreí mientras alzaba el bisturí enfrente de su cara, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aterrorizados—. Lo mejor de todo es que no puedes gritar gracias a la mordaza, aunque sería mejor que te escucharan, así sabrían lo que les pasa a los que cometen estupideces.

Estoy tan contento de poder torturar a alguien, los gritos de su sufrimiento eran melodía para mis oídos, cada cortada en su carne y la sangre escurriendo es como una obra de arte tatuada en su piel.

Pequeña conejita, solo espera un poco más y estarás en casa.

 _¡Tú me perteneces!_

.

 **Pov D**

La señora Polgerts sí que era enérgica, a pesar de su edad sigue haciendo cosas sorprendentes. Me dispuse a reparar su techo, el cual tenía una enorme gotera; le había prometido que lo haría, pero me di una escapada por el bosque y dejé el trabajo a medias, recibiendo un regaño. Pensé en Sere, en lo hermosa que se veía durmiendo plácidamente, la pobre debe estar muy agotada. Saber que alguien quiere hacerle daño y llevarse de mi lado me pone muy furioso. _¿Por qué la buscan con tanta insistencia?_ Y están sus pesadillas, que cada noche se vuelven más frecuentes, siempre que despierta está asustada y todo su cuerpo tembloroso. Tendré que ser más cuidadoso con ella al momento de salir de la casa, y tratar de no dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, o mejor aún, buscar quién la acompañe mientras no estoy.

—Si ya terminaste, Darien, ¿por qué no te duchas en el patio, como en otras ocasiones? Es mejor que llegues limpio si vas a ver a Serena. —Dejó en la mesita del patio una toalla con algunos productos de higiene y ropa limpia—. Será mejor que te apresures, que la chica despertará pronto y tendrá hambre.

—Tiene razón, gracias. —Caminé hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

—No hay de qué, muchacho. En la encimera está una bolsa llena de panecillos para Serena, no olvides entregárselos.

—No lo haré. Gracias de nuevo.

Me dirigí al cubículo de la ducha, giré la llave dejando que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo, mis músculos se fueron relajando rápidamente. Al terminar enrollé la toalla en mi cadera mientras buscaba la ropa que había dejado la señora Polgerts, eran de mi talla. Me enfoqué en Serena y la escuché suspirar agitada, el cual me recorrió el cuerpo. _¿Qué estará soñando esa pequeña pervertida?_ Podía casi sentir el olor de su excitación. _Mmm_ …creo que la cena será para llevar, dudaba que fuese capaz de preparar algo decente.

Tomé la bolsa de la encimera de la cocina y cerré la puerta con mi llave, al parecer la señora Polgerts había salido mientras me duchaba.

Cuando llegué a este lugar ella fue una de las personas que me cuidó, debido al estado tan deplorable que estaba cuando me encontró. Sin su ayuda seguiría en el bosque, tirado como un perro moribundo.

.

 _Las alarmas se habían activado, y por ende nuestras jaulas se habían abierto. Me asomé al pasillo y visualicé unos guardias cargando extrañas cajas enormes de metal blanco. Se detuvieron frente a mí. A punta de empujones y descargas eléctricas capaz de matar a un simple humano me obligaron a entrar en la gigante caja. Luché como pude, logré quebrar las esposas reforzadas con acero que tenía en mis manos a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos sin comer. Los guardias me dispararon dardos tranquilizantes, que poco a poco fueron haciendo su efecto. Esto significábamos para ellos, animales de experimento, sujetos de pruebas desde hace varios años. Gracias a mis hermanos sigo cuerdo, por ellos lucho día a día por levantarme._

— _¡Maldito animal! —bramó uno de ellos apuntándome con la pistola tranquilizante—. Entra en la puta cápsula. No se echen para atrás, que está a punto de caer; las órdenes superiores fueron claras: meter al sujeto 3 en la cápsula para su destino previsto._

 _Rugí haciéndolos retroceder, pero solo duró unos segundos cuando se acercaron nuevamente a mí, todos ellos empezaron a disparar y a golpearme mientras estaba inmovilizado._

 _¡Odio a los humanos!_

 _La rabia que tenía en mi interior algún día saldría a flote y tomaría venganza contra los que nos torturaron hasta el cansancio. ¿Dónde estaban los valores de esos humanos? ¿La compasión y la misericordia no existían en su lenguaje? Mis ojos estaban un poco irritados, mi conciencia se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que dejé de sentir mí cuerpo._

.

 _Mi cuerpo dolía, tenía hambre y estaba muy cansado. Escuchaba el sonido de los cuervos, quizás esperando que muriera y convertirme en su comida. No sé qué pasó en los laboratorios, solo recordaba una voz infantil llamarme, no había rostro, solo lágrimas. ¿Era por mí? Quizás era mi mente aturdida por los golpes y el fuerte impacto que destruyó casi toda la cápsula._

 _Mi cuerpo era inmortal, no podía morir y tampoco podía ser herido. Las balas o cualquier tipo de arma de fuego no podían dañar mi cuerpo. El recuerdo de mis hermanos y yo siendo conejillos de indias lo confirma. Pero el dolor estaba ahí, pulsando. Lo sentía en cada prueba, en el impacto y en mis músculos en este momento._

 _Pensar en lo que pasamos me hacer arder de pura rabia. Quería hacerlos pagar con la misma moneda todo lo que nos hicieron. Solo una persona desde el inicio nos trató bien, aunque tuviera sus defectos, él nos enseñó tantas cosas…_

 _¿Qué era lo que querían obtener, de todos modos? ¿Poder? Tantas vidas humanas perdidas con el paso del tiempo y ellos aún no consiguen lo que buscan._

 _Todavía no entiendo qué fue lo que hicimos para merecer este horrible destino. ¿Fuimos, en otra vida, malas personas?_

 _Intenté moverme, me encontraba muy débil y moría de hambre. Una mueca de dolor cruzó mi rostro. Tenía mis sentidos agudizados y luchando contra la inconsciencia, no podía quedarme aquí. Una rama sonó a mi izquierda por unos arbustos y una ardilla salió y trepó a un árbol a toda velocidad. Suspiré. Al cabo de unos minutos una mujer, no mayor de unos cuarenta años, salió de donde antes había estado la ardilla, apuntando con un rifle hasta que posó sus ojos en mí con horror._

— _¡Dios bendito, muchacho! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —Se acercó hasta mi lado, inspeccionándome de arriba a abajo—. Déjame ayudarte, mi casa está un poco lejos, pero llegaremos, hay que tratar esos moretones._

 _Gruñí en respuesta, asustándola un poco, pero incluso así seguía con paso seguro hacia mí. No me gustaba la idea, aunque mi instinto me decía lo contrario, así que contesté:_

— _No se preocupe, ellos desaparecerán…_

— _Tranquilo, muchacho, en un par de días estarás como nuevo, te daré de comer un rico caldo para asentar el estómago —espetó sin prestar atención a lo que le dije—. ¿Puedes moverte?_

 _Asentí. La señora me ayudó a levantarme, apoyándome en uno de sus hombros, era una mujer robusta y algo bajita, con el cuerpo esbelto para su edad. Tenía el cabello castaño con algunos mechones blancos, vaqueros degastados, camisa de_ _manga larga_ _blanca junto con unas botas negras de cuero, su rifle lo sujetaba con la otra mano._

 _No estaba seguro si ella podría aguantar mi peso, a pesar de yo tratar de no apoyarme mucho en ella._

— _Señora, mejor déjeme…_

— _Calla, muchacho, yo estuve algunos años en el ejército antes de casarme, así que puedo aguantar mucho más que tu masa muscular. —Sonrió—. Ya estamos por llegar, solo trata de mantenerte consciente hasta entonces._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, aunque tiempo era algo gracioso teniendo en cuenta que para mí no transcurría; los segundos, las horas y los días no eran más que una pequeña línea sin final, un ciclo constante en mi vida. El viento estaba helado, el aroma salvaje de la zona me transmitía tranquilidad, siento la libertad recorrer mi cuerpo y suspiro de alivio, enviando el miedo a que me atrapen lejos de mí. Pienso en mis hermanos, y la sangre se me hiela al desconocer su paradero, si corrieron con la misma suerte que yo. Quizás algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, ellos era todo lo que tenía, mi familia._

— _Muchacho —Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones—, ya hemos llegado, solo déjame buscar las llaves._

 _Buscó en su bolsillo trasero un llavero de conejito y abrió la puerta, luego me ayudó a ingresar a la casa. El lugar era acogedor y muy colorido, la chimenea encendida le aportaba calidez. Ella me recostó en el sofá, dejándome allí mientras iba en busca de un botiquín. Mi cabeza dolía un poco, pero eso no evitó que inspeccionara todo a mí alrededor. Las paredes estaban repletas de fotos, de las cuales una llamó particularmente mi atención, era una mujer muy hermosa y un hombre, sentados en un porche, sonriendo, imaginé que sería la señora en su tiempo de juventud. Frente a mí se ubicaba una mesa con algunos adornos, y más allá un comedor. Todo estaba ordenado y había un suave olor a yerbas silvestres y jazmín._

 _Diablos, me dolía la cabeza._

 _El dolor nunca me había molestado antes, como cuando nos trataron de ahogar, el entierro bajo tierra por un mes o permanecer sin comida y agua por casi seis u otras tantas torturas inimaginables, y resulta que ahora un simple dolor de cabeza me inquieta._

 _El sillón era cómodo, mis párpados empezaron a pesar; me sentía seguro en esta casa y eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Ella me infundía confianza, algo que jamás había experimentado._

— _Muchacho, veré si tienes algunas heridas. —Se fue acercando con un botiquín y un vaso de agua—. También traje algunos analgésicos para el dolor, porque seguro que tienes un buen chichote en la cabeza._

 _Su risa me hizo sonreír levemente._

— _No preguntaré de dónde vienes y cómo llegaste en esa caja metálica desde el cielo —dijo seriamente mientras aplicaba espray antiséptico en mi brazo—. No te diré si eres un extraterrestre porque suena bien loco y lo extraño que no tengas heridas después de tremendo impacto, simplemente te aplicaré el espray para tus "heridas". ¿Cuál es tu nombre y qué edad tienes? ¿Esas preguntas sí me las puedes responder?_

 _Esta mujer hablaba sin parar, por mi parte la escuchaba con, lo que me imagino, expresión de pura incredulidad. Al final no aguanté más y solté una sonora carcajada dejándola enmudecida._

— _Mujer, mi nombre es R-180 y mi edad, bueno, eso sería algo raro de decir._

 _Dudé un poco en si debería revelar mi edad, pero aun así la dije, sabía que sería difícil para ella digerir ese impacto de mi inmortalidad._ _Tal como predije s_ _u boca formó una gran "O" y sus ojos se ampliaron cómicamente, mirándome de arriba abajo. Juro que quedé petrificado cuando sonrió de lado._

— _Si todos los hombres tuvieran 60 y fueran como tú, no dudo que todas las mujeres estuviéramos alborotadas —comentó con picardía, guiñándome un ojo—. Me imagino que tu edad viene con el pack de la caja metálica._

 _Solo asentí._

— _Imagino que no tienes dónde quedarte, así que puedes vivir conmigo tanto como gustes, soy viuda y vivo sola. —Guardó todo en el botiquín y se sentó en frente de mí—. También puedo enseñarte cosas cotidianas y quizás consigas un trabajo y puedas establecerte tú solo en el pueblo, porque dudo que quieras llamar la atención en la gran ciudad. Tengo un gran amigo en el registro que nos puede ayudar con una identidad para ti, Will me debe un gran favor. No te preocupes, yo arreglaré todo. ¿Te parece bien?_

 _Su perspicacia me dejó sin habla, la verdad es que no podía creer que pensara en todo eso en tan poco tiempo, no quiero ni imaginarme qué grandes sorpresas me esperan con ella. Pensé con lógica y analicé todas mis posibilidades, todas conducían a que la idea de la mujer era la mejor._

 _Suspiré resignado. La observé, ella se encontraba sentada con gracia en el sillón de enfrente mirándome seria._

— _Está bien, aceptaré tu ayuda, mujer. —Bufé—. No tengo a donde ir y tampoco quiero llamar la atención._

 _Su expresión cambió radicalmente a una sonrisa, se levantó y me abrazó efusiva._

— _Hay que comprarte ropa, hacerte un corte de pelo y enseñarte etiqueta por si conoces a una buena muchacha de campo. —Hablaba sin parar—. Primero es la documentación, serás hijo de mi difunta hermana y te quedarás a vivir conmigo, ya habrá tiempo de formar una historia con pasado para ti. Lo importante es que voy a exhibirte en toda tu gloria ante mis amigas de té, eres tan guapo y fornido que harás mojar las bragas de muchas._

 _La miré confundido._

 _¿Bragas? ¿Qué son bragas? ¿Será comida? Suena bien el nombre, es casi sublime imaginarme qué sería, quizás ya había escuchado el nombre antes pero después de que "padre" muriera se nos negó mucha información a algunos de nosotros y lo que medio conocíamos era por que lo usaban los científicos._

— _¿En qué tanto piensas, muchacho? —Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad._

— _¿Qué son_ bragas _? —pregunté._

 _Su cara era de total asombro. ¿Será que no es comida?_

— _Eso era lo...que te agobiaba... —Su carcajada resonaba en toda la casa—. Las bragas son unas pequeñas telas que…cubren el sexo femenino._

 _Ella no paraba de reír, me sentía avergonzado, emoción que jamás había sentido hasta este día._

— _Oh, ya entiendo. Son como los tapa rabo de los indígenas._

 _Su risa se hizo más fuerte, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. ¿Estará sufriendo? ¿Se hizo daño? Olfateé y nada en ella me daba la sensación de dolor o miedo. ¿Entonces por qué lloraba?_

— _¿Por qué lloras? Pequeña mujer, dime dónde te duele. —Estaba empezando a preocuparme, no paraba de reír y llorar, y al parecer al hablar solo lo empeoraba más._

 _Después de varios minutos tomó varias bocanadas de aire, su respiración se fue regulando poco a poco hasta volver a la normalidad. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón, me miró con una sonrisa y sacó uno de esos teléfonos avanzados que usaban los científicos en el laboratorio. Visualicé frente a mí la fotografía de una mujer medio desnuda, con pequeños trozos de tela color rojo vivo que solo tapaba su busto y coño. No podía negar que se veía muy bien, mi respiración se agitó un poco al observarla._

— _Mi querido muchacho, esas que cubren el sexo son bragas, y lo otro es un brassier. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. El camino a recorrer será largo, no tendré piedad en mi enseñanza con tal de que puedas salir adelante en el mundo si ya no estoy con vida. No pude tener hijos, y espero que algún día me veas como una madre para ti._

 _No sabía qué decir, esa declaración me tomó con la guardia baja. Ella se levantó, desapareciendo por el umbral por unos minutos y regresando con una bandeja de té y galletas._

— _¿Estás de acuerdo en seguir con mi idea o te irás por tu cuenta? —preguntó optando por una postura recta y seria._

 _¿Cómo diablos podía cambiar de conducta tan rápidamente?_

 _Volví analizar mis opciones y, bueno, tampoco era que hubiera muchas por dónde escoger._

— _Estoy de acuerdo, mujer._ __

.

Algunos recuerdos siempre los tendré en mi corazón al igual que otros que prefiero olvidar en lo más profundo de mi mente.

El suspiro de Serena me trajo de vuelta, mis sentidos auditivos se alertaron al escucharla gritar mi nombre de placer, _¡pequeña traviesa!_ Era inevitable. Sonreí al saber que aun estando sola yo era el protagonista de todas sus fantasías. Observé a mi alrededor, concentrándome en que ningún humano se encontrara cerca, al sentir todo despejado empecé a correr a toda velocidad, si placer era lo que deseaba yo se lo proporcionaría con mucha satisfacción, lentamente, hasta que ella me suplicara que la hiciera llegar al mismísimo cielo, si quería sentir unas manos serían las mías. Para eso estaba yo, para hacerla sentir hermosa y amada a cada momento.

—Te haré gritar de placer, Serena —susurré al viento.

Era una promesa que iba a cumplir.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/a: chicas esta vez actualice antes y quizás me tarde un poco mas con el cap 5 pero espero terminarlo pronto :D ¿Reviews? Saludos y besos a todas**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es totalmente mía. Dile NO al plagio.**

 **La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

 **Nota: Son varios personajes, en total cinco, así que será una serie llamada: "Serie Bestias Genéticas".**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Manue0120, Betas FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**_

 **Esta historia está protegida por Safe Creative por elCódigo: 19062358695843**

 **Fecha 023—Jun—2017 5:55 UTC**

 **Licencia: All rights reserved**

 _ **.**_

 ** _El deseo de tu Pasión._**

 **Capítulo 5.**

La habitación se sentía cada vez más pequeña a medida que paseaba de un lado a otro, probablemente ya había un hueco en el suelo. Mi hermano se hallaba muy cabreado y con toda la razón, al igual que yo en estos momentos. Suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme; al otro lado de la línea se escucha cómo grita a sus empleados varias órdenes.

— _¿Sigues ahí?_ —preguntó intranquilo.

—Sí. Ahora, ¿qué cabeza rodaré hoy por tu furia inminente? —Traté de bromear.

— _Muy gracioso, escucha cómo me rio_. —Su risa falsa me provocó una sonrisa—. _Y, para tu información, la cabeza que rodará es la de mi investigador, que tenía todo en frente de sus ojos y no lo vio. Estoy deseando golpear a ese hombre, ¡por dios! No puedo creer que algunos humanos no sepan usar su capacidad cerebral._ —Su voz se iba elevando cada vez más, comenzaba a perder el control y, si Mina entraba querría saber qué ocurre, lo que lleva a más complicaciones.

—Tranquilízate, ya sabes que si Mina sube a la oficina y te ve así no le hará bien para su salud, ella debe estar despreocupada y olvidarse de todo lo que vivió en ese tiempo. —Intenté calmarlo utilizando su único punto débil. Cuando lo escuché respirar profundamente sabía que había funcionado—. Lo más importante, ¿qué fue lo que encontraron?

— _Tenías razón, Rubeus, esa zona más alejada y que nadie transita es debido a rumores de que ocurren cosas, ya sabes, como es un pueblo pequeño creen en leyendas urbanas, pero el idiota del informante vio una especie de almacén destruido por el fuego, el muy..._ —Suspiró cansado—. _Hay rumores también de que gente con trajes entraba y salía de vez en cuando, se escuchaban gritos y en uno de los papeles quemados todos tenían el sello de "cómos", por lo que era otro puto laboratorio. Te enviaré algunas cosas para tu investigación y más dinero, cómprate una casa, necesito que pases desapercibido, Rubeus._

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado...

— _¿Qué mierda está pasado?_ —El grito de Mina era tan estridente que tuve que alejar el teléfono.

 _¡Oh, oh! Alguien está en problemas._

— _Te hablo luego._ —La voz nerviosa de mi hermano fue épico.

Me reí entre dientes después que colgara y luego se me pasó al recordar que yo también llevaría bronca.

 _¡Oh, doble mierda!_ Yo también estaba en problemas.

...

 **POV Sere**.

Estaba en el mejor sueño erótico del mundo, casi podía sentir la lengua de Darien en mi coño de arriba abajo y luego centrándose en mi muy hinchado clítoris. Sus manos fuertes agarrándome de los muslos y su cara hundida entre ellas. Era excepcionalmente increíble. Mis gemidos estaban empezando a resonar en la habitación, los sorbidos que hacía al chupar con mas fuerza mi botón me estaba empezando a enloquecer, podía sentir su respiración en mi coño con cada lametón que me proporcionaba. Grité su nombre mientras agarraba su cabello en mi mano, podía sentir que estaba por caer, aunque fue una explosión; la habitación se llenó con mis gritos de placer.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba tratando de regular mi respiración, Darien subió por mi cuerpo hasta quedar frente a mí, luego sonrió y unió nuestros labios en un fogoso beso, mis jugos combinados con el dulce sabor de su boca volvieron a excitarme. Cuando nos separamos, él continuaba dándome una sonrisa lasciva.

—Oh, qué sueño tan excitante...

—¿A quién llamas sueño, dulzura? Esto es malditamente realista... —Su voz era como la misma miel, que te endulza por completo—. Te demostraré qué tan real soy, mi Sere.

 _¡Mierda!_ Esto era más que real, Darien en verdad estaba en la cama haciéndome el mejor oral que alguna vez he tenido. Mi cerebro empieza a procesar todo a súper velocidad dejándome en un estado de asombrosa excitación.

—¡Darien! ¿A qué hora llegaste?

 _¿En serio? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste decir, chica?_

Me sonrojé, mi respiración todavía agitada por el intenso orgasmo de hace unos minutos, aun podía sentir mi clítoris hinchado y a la vez deseaba que me volviera a tomar. Su polla estaba más que lista, dura y erguida con orgullo.

 _¿Ya estaba desnudo? ¿En qué momento pasó?_

—Mi querida muchacha, resulta que llegué cuando empecé a escucharte gemir en sueños. —Sonrió de lado, su mirada era pícara—. ¿Me podrías decir quién era el protagonista de ese sueño húmedo?

—Alguien extremadamente sexy y que me hace mojar con solo escuchar su voz —respondí descaradamente.

—¿Ah sí? Y ese que te hace mojar, ¿también te hace esto? —Me tomó rápidamente de las caderas hundiéndose en mi calor de una embestida, tan duro como me gusta—. ¿También te hace esto? —Me giró dejándome en cuatro, sacando su polla por completo para enterrarse de nuevo—. O quizás también te hace gritar como yo. Dime, _Muchacha,_ ¿cómo se llama el que te hace gritar de placer?

 _¿Qué dijo?_

—¡Respóndeme! ¿Quién te hace gritar de placer? —Dio una palmada fuerte en mi trasero, el picor hizo que solo me excitara más. Luego se detuvo abruptamente. Gemí audiblemente.

—Tú... —susurré inaudible.

—¿Quién? ¡No te escucho! —bramó nalgueándome nuevamente—. Ese trasero tuyo me vuelve loco, Bella.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres tú, Darien! —grité a todo pulmón y estallando en mil pedazos.

Mis paredes vaginales se empezaron a contraer rápidamente, succionando su polla. Darien me sostuvo de las caderas, acelerando las penetraciones hasta que lo escuché gruñir salvajemente y derramar su semilla en mi interior. Ambos caímos en la cama, agotados y tratando de calmar nuestra respiración acompasada. Darien me acercó a él en un abrazo, hacía algo de frío así que nos cubrió con la manta.

—Te amo, mi dulce Serena —susurró besando mi frente.

Él me hacía sentir querida y amada de una manera muy especial.

—Te amo mucho más, Darien. No sabes cuánto. —Me aferré a él, quedándome dormida dos segundos después.

...

 _ **En algún lugar…**_

—¡No más! —Los gritos desgarradores se escuchaban por todo el edificio—. ¡Duele, ayúdenme!

—Grita más, mucho más, querida. Solo tu angelical sonido me da placer. —El rostro de la chica era casi el mismo que el de mi conejita, pero sus facciones eran maduras—. Tan solo espera que usemos el electroshock.

—¡Ahhhh! Me duele, déjenme ir. —Sus lloriqueos y gritos me estaban excitando, le seguí cortando parte de su piel y aun así no daba resultados el nuevo virus que creé.

—Hagamos una apuesta, si logras sobrevivir al electroshock te dejaré ir. —Sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver su rostro de puro terror—. Si tienes suerte quizás mueras, pero yo no contaría con eso.

…

 **POV Sere.**

Algunos sueños podrían hacerse realidad si se desean con fervor.

 _¿Se podría morir de placer?_ Podía sentir la lengua de Darien lamiéndome sin piedad, y en cada lengüetazo sentía que moría, me estaba torturando.

—Sabes tan bien como la miel. —Gemí mientras rogaba en un balbuceo que me hiciera llegar, a lo que él solo sonrió.

Estaba tan cerca. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza cuando sentí mi orgasmo acercarse sin previo aviso, provocando que mi cuerpo convulsionara y grité hasta que sentí mi garganta arder. Darien no paró de lamer y un segundo orgasmo me golpeó como una ola, no podría aguantar otro más o caería inconsciente nuevamente.

—Darien, amor, para… —Mi voz sonó débil.

—Oh no, esto solo acaba de empezar, mi Sere. —Sonrió travieso.

—Pero yo... ¡Ah!

Sin previo aviso me penetró, llenándome por completo. Se inclinó para entrelazar nuestras lenguas en un beso, permitiéndome saborearme a mí misma en sus labios. Su lengua bajó por mi cuello hasta morderlo levemente para seguir hasta que consiguió atrapar entre sus labios un pezón y con su otra mano pellizcar el otro. _¡Este hombre quería matarme!_ Tenía adormecidas cada extremidad, y aun así ellas se abrían solo para él olvidando todo dolor o molestias.

—N-No pares o t-te mato…ah...

—Nena, parar es lo último que haría… —dijo con coquetería.

Me sentí en el mismísimo cielo con cada embestida que me proporcionaba, todo en él era virilidad y poder. Grité de puro placer cuando retiró su polla para introducirla de una sola estacada. Darien me besó, introduciendo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal para empezar una danza, su cadera contra la mía empezó a golpear rápido y fuerte, tanto que unos minutos después colapsamos uno encima del otro. Darien salió de mi interior para acomodarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

—Sere, quiero que me prometas que no saldrás de la casa cuando yo no esté.

Me giré para ver su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

—Te seré sincero, últimamente hay mucha actividad con hombres armados…creo que te andan buscando. —Su voz sonaba molesta.

Me horroricé. Yo no podía volver a ese lugar, no quería que me llevaran nuevamente y dejar que me separaran de Darien, quiero estar a su lado por siempre.

Él me abrazó fuerte, consolándome en susurros que nada malo me pasaría y yo le creí. Unas pequeñas e indeseadas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y él las limpió con su lengua, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Me encanta cuando te ruborizas —expresó. Sentí que las orejas me ardían y me cubrí con la sábana por completo—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo te protegeré, mi dulce Sere. —Me descubrí la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, él me compensó con un tierno beso en la frente—. No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

…..

 _ **En las profundidades del bosque…**_

—Señor, nos estamos acercando al objetivo —habló directamente a la radio—. El hombre nunca la deja sola, esperamos su orden.

—Aguardar, tarde o temprano ella estará sola y será el momento de capturarla.

—Entendido.

La comunicación quedó abierta, así que el disturbio se escuchó claramente a través de la radio. El eco de los gritos de los hombres, el sonido de huesos siendo quebrados y los interminables disparos.

— _¡Maldito monstro, muere!_ —vociferó uno de los hombres, seguido de varios disparos y luego el silencio. Cuando pensó que todo había acabado, escuchó:

— _Díganle a ese hijo de puta que Serena no irá a ningún lado, o tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Si no quieren morir, mejor que se desaparezcan y no vuelvan._

…..

 **POV Darien**

No puedo creer que esos malnacidos todavía sigan merodeando mi territorio. Al menos tengo la satisfacción de haber enviando un mensaje al captor de mi Sere. Mi cuerpo continúa cubierto de sangre, no puedo llegar a mi casa y que Sere se pregunte qué ha ocurrido, tendré que ir a lavarme a un río después de sepultar los cuerpos de esos hombres.

 _¡Maldito hijo de puta!_ Quiere recuperar a Serena a como dé lugar, no es la primera vez que veo a estos hombres a nuestro alrededor, asechándonos. Froto con furia el agua sobre mi pecho removiendo las salpicaduras de sangre, y me lavo la cara con tal de aclarar un poco mi cabeza.

El sonido de una rama quebrándose me hizo ponerme en alerta, los pasos no estaban muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Con sigilo caminé entre los árboles con el fin de encontrarme con quien sea que andaba por aquí.

—Darien, puedes salir. He traído algo de ropa para que te cambies, hijo. —La voz de la señora Polgerts hizo que me relajara un poco. Me paré en frente de ella, quien me sonreía con amabilidad—. Si no estuviera acostumbrada a esos extraordinarios dotes tuyos ya me habría muerto de un infarto, muchacho.

Su risa me hizo estar más tranquilo.

—Cuando escuché a unos hombres hablando en la tienda de armas de Jack supuse que andaban en busca de tu cabeza o de Serena —contó mientras me entregaba ropa limpia y jabón—. Al parecer no estaba del todo equivocada, así me dirigí hasta aquí por si te encontraba, sabía que a tu casa con la jovencita no irías después de haber matado a esos bastardos.

—Están detrás de Serena, tuve que matarlos, no había otra opción.

—No te sientas afligido, muchacho; el matar no está bien, pero creo es entendible si es para defender algo importante. Aunque ellos han hecho un pacto con el diablo al aceptar ese tipo de trabajo, incluso asesinando personas que se interpongan en su camino, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Ellos fueron los que iniciaron el ataque, al principio solo pensaba dejarlos inconsciente, pero cuando escuché que querían llevarse a Serena…no sé qué me ocurrió. —Oculté mi rostro entre mis manos.

—Basta ya, báñate de una vez, no podemos dejar tanto tiempo a Serena sola en la casa. —Sonrió empujándome al río—. Pasaremos antes por mi casa, he hecho algo de estofado para que cenen.

—Gracias…

—Eres como mi hijo, siempre estaré contigo apoyándote en todo.

Desde el fondo de mi corazón agradecí todos los días por haber encontrado a esta buena persona en mi camino.

Me metí en el agua, utilizando el jabón para limpiar los restos de sangre. La señora Polgerts permaneció sentada bajo un árbol, observando a su alrededor mientras comía una manzana. Concentré todos mis sentidos hasta lograr escuchar a mi amada, ella se encontraba en la ducha; sonreí con pesar, si me hubiese quedado yo estaría acompañándola. Quizás en otra ocasión, a menos que se ensucie de chocolate por extrañas circunstancias…

….

Cada día que pasaba era uno más sin mi conejita a mi lado. Solo de pensar que ese bastardo la haya poseído me hierve la sangre de pura cólera, yo debí haber tomado su virginidad y escuchar sus gritos de dolor, yo debí escuchar de esos bellos labios que me detuviera mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo. Tantas cosas que quería poner en práctica con ella y ocurre todo esto. No obstante, no debo preocuparme, pronto ella estará nuevamente en mis manos.

La cabeza de la chica engulló mi pene erecto después de pensar en mi conejita, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera, así que elegí una que se le parezca.

—Escucha, puta, la manera de hacer una buena mamada es engullir todo mi pene. —Agarré su cabeza y la hice tomar todo mi pene en su boca. Ella trató de respirar sin poner resistencia, sabía que si me desobedecía le seguiría un buen castigo, quizás con el látigo de punta de alambre—. Así está mejor. —Me reí al ver sus ojos llorosos—. Espera por mí, Serena, pronto estarás conmigo.

….

 _El viento traía consigo el humo y las cenizas. Yo estaba en medio del fuego, más se sentía cálido y no me quemaba; a mí alrededor habían personas corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando de horror, el llanto de los niños y el ruido de las casas derrumbándose con el paso del fuego. Quería que todo se detuviera, despertar de este sueño tan espantoso._

— _¡Auxilio, que alguien que me ayude! —Gritaba desesperada una mujer atrapada entre escombros de lo que parecía ser su propia casa._

 _Quería ayudarla, incluso extendí mi mano con tal de alcanzarla, pero las llamas fueron más rápidas y consumieron a la mujer dejando solo cenizas. Estaba aterrada, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía mi mente, sonreía con felicidad en ese entorno de miseria. Saltaba de alegría como si paseara por un parque. Mi alma lloraba ante la visión, no entendía por qué no podía controlar mi cuerpo._

 _¿Qué estaba pasándome?_

— _Señorita, ¿qué está haciendo? Venga conmigo, hay que evacuar lo antes posible —dijo un señor tomándome de la muñeca._

— _Suélteme. —Mi voz era fría._

— _¿Qué está diciendo? No la puedo dejar aquí._

 _El hombre empezó a forcejar conmigo, luego el fuego lo consumió delante de mis ojos, una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en mi rostro._

— _Tú lo hiciste. ¡Tú, monstro! —gritó un hombre mayor acercándose con un cuchillo—. Debes morir._

 _Esquivé sus ataques inútiles como si de una danza se tratara, no paré de reír, por alguna razón me encontraba todo esto divertido._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo, querida? —Esa voz que reconocí a la perfección me heló. Sin embargo, mi otro yo se había alegrado de verlo—. No deberías jugar con esas personas, solo termina el trabajo de una buena vez._

— _De acuerdo._

 _El fuego se esparció por todo el lugar eliminando a los pocos habitantes que quedaban, los gritos de desesperación y los lloriqueos me estaban volviendo loca. No quería creer que eso lo estaba haciendo yo._

 _El fuego consumió todo menos al hombre enfrente de mí. Él solo echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de asentir hacia mí en señal de aprobación._

— _Lo has hecho muy bien, solo espero ver el rostro de mi querida niña al ver este hermoso panorama. —Sonrió._

 _Mi otro yo se sintió triste y decepcionada. Cuando giré y pude ver el pueblo ardiendo en el fuego, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla con dolor._

 _._

 **Continuará…**

 **N/a: disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta el cap :D chicas comenten si les gusto por que a veces no se si a las lectoras le gusta lo que escribo :/ me deja como en el limbo jejeje, saludos y besos.**


End file.
